Second Chances
by Casey Crystal
Summary: Rufus gets a second chance at life and he must make up for the evil he's done. [note: can be considered a sequal to "The Key To Freedom"]
1. chapter 1

~~~~~Second Chances~~~~~~  
  
I was looking at my stories, and I realised that I didn't have a fic about Rufus! Me, Casey Crystal, not having a fic about Rufus Shinra! So I wrote this to solve my problem. Hope ya like it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: They're not mine. And I'd like to make a warning, this fic doesn't SHOW anything, but there's a few references/mentions to a certain baby-making process. Just though I'd warn ya.  
  
* * * * *  
Pain.  
  
Unbearable pain, aided by a fiery light.  
  
That's what he last remembered. These memories are forever seared into his subconscious mind. And he'll never forget them. Rufus Shinra winced at these memories. He could almost *feel* the pain. He opened his eyes, but saw nothing. All around his was dark. Almost greenish, but a black color. He held his head in pain and groaned.  
  
"So there is life after death." he murmured. "It's everything I've expected."   
  
Oh, is it? hummed a melodic voice. Rufus looked up, alarmed. But he couldn't find a thing. The voice chukled. Now, there's no need for fear.  
  
"Who says I'm afraid?"  
  
Everything, everyone.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?"  
  
My dear, but I thought you'd know. I am the lifestream. I keep this planet alive, as well as I can. It's not easy competing with your machines, deary. the voice sang in his ears. Do you know I've kept you this way for a reason? Most people return to the lifestream, but I've chosen to keep your soul seraparate.  
  
Rufus groaned. "I suppose I must guess why I've been singled out?" He sighed, then held his head again. Why was he in so much pain? He's dead. Why is there pain after death?  
  
Ahh, the pain. It's been decided that to fully teach you the error of your ways, you will feel the pain of the planet until it is completely healed.  
  
"How can this 'show me the error of my ways'? I'm DEAD. I can't learn from my mistakes and then fix them! Have you thought about that?"  
  
The voice chuckled. Of course I have, child. That's why I'm sending you back to stop all this before it all happened.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
You will return to the past with the memory and knowledge of what the future could be if you don't do anything.  
  
Rufus flipped the hair out of his eyes. "You realise, it'd be a lot easier to just make sure my father wasn't born."  
  
Who said the easiest way is the right way? Besides, this is not how the world's fate is to be. You are meant to surpass your father, and take the future in your own hands.  
  
"And if I refuse?" asked Rufus, then he cried out as his pain increased.  
  
Does that answer your question? If you do not cooperate, then you will spend *all* of eternity like this.  
  
Rufus fell to his knees, clutching his head. "I'll do it!" he cried, "Just stop the pain!"  
  
Very well. hummed the lifestream, and the pain ceased. Now, go back in time and save the world.  
  
Save the world, thought Rufus. Am I in a video game or something?  
* * * * *  
"RUFUS!" boomed a voice.  
  
"I'm coming!" muttered Rufus as he grabbed his trenchcoat then paused. He looked in the mirror. He looked as he always did. But something was different...  
  
"RUFUS! GET YOUR SPINY...."  
  
Rufus touched his cheek.  
  
"...NO GOOD, ROTTEN...."  
  
He was alive! Rufus nearly slapped himself. Of course, save the planet! He hurried to put his coat on, his mind racing. How was he going to even attempt to save the world?  
  
"...LAZY, SPOILED...."  
  
And who was calling him?  
  
"I'm coming!" he shouted and walked out his bedroom door. His father's face was slightly colored from screaming, but he seemed to manage to calm down.  
  
"It's about time. Come on." said his father as he grabbed Rufus by the collar and used it to help push Rufus along hallway, which he released his grip and put his hand of Rufus' shoulder as they entered the ballroom, where at least a thousand people greeted them.  
  
President Shinra waved pleasantly, then whispered in Rufus' ear. "Now don't spoil anything! I need these peoples' support and money to rebuild those reactors AVALANCHE destroyed."  
  
Rufus nodded, understanding what time period he was in. If he were correct, then he could easily put his plan into acction. "Wait." he whispered back. "Where is Mr. Hojo? Is he at the party?"  
  
His father gave him a strange look. "He's in the lab. Now don't do anytihng to ruin my plans. Understood?" Rufus nodded, then his father abandonned him, obviously to go flirt with some ladies. He used this oportunity to dissapear from the ballroom and run down the halls.  
  
He leaned on the doorway, gasping for air. "Ho...jo..."  
  
The scientist looked up from his reports. "Yes, my lad, what is it?"  
  
Rufus slowly walked in the room. "I understand you've got a young woman in your control, and I correct?" Hojo appeared alarmed by this.  
  
"Why yes, I have caught the last of the cetras. I am extremely proud of this one. Were you asking to look at her?" Rufus nodded, then followed Hojo to a cell. Soon a young woman, around his age, came into view. She backed from the bars as Hojo walked up to her. "Ancient 01, you're a lucky one today. The president's own son has come to see you." The woman looked at the scientist then Rufus with uncertainty.  
  
Rufus nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Hojo." he cleared his throat. "May I speak to the woman in private?" Hojo gave him a questioning look, but nodded and walked off. Rufus returned his gaze to the beautiful woman. "Your name is Aeris, am I correct?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, obviously glad to hear her real name.  
  
"Well, it seems such a shame to let a woman so beautiful be trapped in this cell." he looked at her surroundings. How could anyone live like that? He snapped his fingers. "Mr. Hojo?"  
  
"Yes, Rufus?" Hojo walked over. Rufus nodded to Aeris.  
  
"Unlock the cell. I'd like her to be my date at the ball which my father is currently hosting."  
  
"But Rufus, this is my most prescious specimen. I cannot allow it any advantage to escape."  
  
"You may refer to her as an equal, Mr. Hojo, not as a guinie pig. I shall ask one more time before I use stronger methods of freeing her. Can you unlock this door?"  
  
Hojo seemed to argue with himself for a few seconds, then funbled with his keys untill he found the right one. "You realise, Rufus," he said as he stuck the key in the lock. "That it-she-that she is your responsibility. Return her to me unharmed." He swung the door open, and Rufus held his  
arm out to her. Cautiously, she took it, but seemed to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Why, Mr. Hojo, I'm shocked. How dare you imply that I could even think of hurting someone so lovely. But, don't be surprised if I don't return her."  
  
Hojo glared at Rufus, but the look didn't last long. Rufus was one of the few people in this company that he could rely on. Ever since he was a young lad Rufus always seemed intrested in coming to the lab and listening to Hojo explain about his experiments. At first Hojo thought Rufus only came to see him to avoid his father, but eventually he began to realise Rufus was genuinly intrested. He sighed and waved his hand dissmissively. "Just don't hurt her. And I'd like to hear how she does in crowds."  
  
Rufus laughed and led Aeris into the hallway. Aeris looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Rufus smirked and looked down at her. "Right now I'm taking you to see a maid about dressing you up in a dress for the ball." Aeris gave him an even more questioning look which caused him to chuckle.  
* * * * *  
President Shinra turned around when he heard the crowd whispered. There walked in Rufus, with a beautiful young woman attached to his arm. She was dressed in a light blue long dress that sparkled with each movement. Rufus looked around for a minute, and a smile came to his face when he spotted his father. They came over instantly.   
  
"Ahhh," greeted the President. "And who might this lovely lass be?"  
  
"Father, this is Aeris. Aeris, this is President Shinra." introduced Rufus, with a growing smirk on his face. His own father went after any woman possible, and he never did like it when Rufus found someone who seemed above his status. They shook hands.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse us," said Rufus, "I've got some mingling to do." Rufus led Aeris to the other side of the ballroom when she leaned up to whisper in his ear.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked. "I know your reputation for chasing after women and breaking their hearts, but you don't seem to be after that right now."  
  
He smiled and looked at her. "You don't trust me?"  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed. "I knew you'd be difficult. Truth is, I'm trying to protect you."  
  
"Protect me? Who's after me?"  
  
"Nobody, yet. And I'm planning to keep it that way."  
  
She looked into his eyes. "You're not telling me everything."  
  
He chuckled. "Of course I'm not. Especially not with everything going on here. You have no idea what goes on at Shinra."  
  
"I do know what goes on in the lab."  
  
"You're not going back there."  
  
"But that Hojo said-"  
  
"I don't care what Hojo said. I'm not letting you go back in that lab."  
  
Realization dawned in her eyes. "Is there a reason why you're keeping me from the lab?"  
  
A SOLDIER ran into the room, panic clear in his eyes. "President Shinra, AVALANCHE has just broken into the laboratory!" the President left his drink and looked at his guests.  
  
"No need to panic. It's just a minor security problem." and with that he left the room with the SOLDIER. Aeris gave Rufus a shocked look.  
  
"You knew AVALANCHE was going to break into the lab!"  
  
He shrugged. "I know. And I can't let you meet them." he said. "Don't worry. You'll see your friends. I've arranged for them to get away safely."  
  
She searched his face for any sign of lying, but his eyes told her he was telling the truth. "You really are trying to protect me. How do you know what's going to happen?"  
  
"Let's just say I've seen the future. I just ask for your trust."  
  
She looked up into his pleading eyes. This was not the Rufus that she's heard about all her life. She nodded. "I trust you."  
* * * * *  
Cloud groaned and held his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was just outside the Shinra building. He stood up and looked around. Where was he? Wait, the last thing he remembered was looking up in time to see a new thrown over him, Tifa and Barret and then being knocked out.  
  
Ok, he got that part right, but where were Tifa and Barret?  
  
A groan to the left answered half his question. He spun around just in time to see Barret crawling out of a bush. The man stood up and held his head. "Well that put a ***ing cramp in our plans. What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Well, thanks for worrying over me." said Tifa, stumbling slightly around a corner. Cloud walked over and gave her his arm to lean on. She looked up at him. "Thanks."  
  
"Now what about the Flower Girl?" grumbled Barret, eyeing the Shinra Building. "They still got her." Cloud looked up at the building looming over them.  
  
"I don't know. They didn't kill us, as Shinra does do with intruders. Somehow they knew we'd come in through the back."  
  
"I knew we should'a gone bust in da front door."  
  
Cloud ignored the comment. "Anyways, do you think we ought to try it again?"  
  
Barret made a fist and slammed it in his other fist. "I'm ready."  
  
Suddenly, unbearable pain found it's way to Cloud's mind. Pulling from Tifa's grip, he fell to the ground, clutching his head. "Cloud!" said Tifa, dropping beside him to see what's wrong. "What's happening?"  
  
Don't help......  
  
The pain ceased pleasantly, and Cloud stood up, holding his head, though he felt no pain. "Spike?" Barret asked, looking down on his little buddy. "What jus' happen there?"  
  
"I don't know." said Cloud. "But I think I have an idea."  
  
"Are you alright?" Tifa held his arm, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. There ain't anything that can hurt me. Anyway, I think I heard somethin' like 'Don't help' in that headache."  
  
"Aw c'mon, quit the foolin'." said Barret.  
  
"No, seriously, something told me not to help get Aeris."  
  
"You sayin' we just leave her there in their clutches?"  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but I have a feeling she's alright, that she's safer in there than out here."  
  
"Cloud," said Barret, his voice serious, "This woman saved my daughter from the plate. I can't not get her out of there. I owe her."  
  
"Trust me. The more I think of it, the more it makes sense."  
  
Tifa looked at him. "Cloud, you sure? We won't go in without ya."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Trust me. It'll be alright..."  
  
"....It'll be alright." said Rufus, reassuring Aeris. He'd spent the rest of the party talking to his date, and the more they spoke together, the more he knew what he doing was right. He loved it even more as out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his father sneaking him looks. President Shinra was always suspicous of his only son, but he could never push Rufus to spill anything.  
  
The party had ended nearly an hour ago, and Rufus had already announced that his guest would be staying with him. Their attention was suddenly distracted when yet another SOLDIER ran into the room.  
  
Haven't these people ever heard of intercoms? thought Rufus as his father sighed heavily and turned to the boy.  
  
"President Shinra, Jenova has gone missing!" he gasped. The President sighed. He got up to leave the room, then turned when Rufus called to him.  
  
"What do you want, boy? I haven't got much paitence for vermin like you."  
  
Rufus grinned. "My, aren't we on friendly speaking terms today! Just wanted to tell you to say hi to Sephiroth for me, that's all." His father gave him a questioning look, then followed the SOLDIER out the door, mumbling something best not repeated near young children.  
  
"Is it always like that between you two?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Actually he's a lot more friendly than usual. We never were close." Rufus nearly looked away. He hadn't felt any pain when his father was killed, in fact, he was relieved. It felt as though he were free, and in a way he was. When he was much smaller, his father would beat him. And using heal materias to hide the bruises, no one in Shinra would ever know. He used to be his  
father's punching bag. He'd lost count when his father would stumble into Rufus's room drunk, beat his anger out of the boy, and scream things like "I hate you." to his son.  
  
Though he was a small child when this always happened, Rufus never cried. In fact, the beatings only increased his motivation to succeed his father. He never loved the old man. To Rufus, it was like he was just an important employee, with special rights. He knew what was going to happen. The great President Shinra, the man who used money to get his way, is going to run into Sephiroth. And what made it even better, was that Rufus wasn't going to stop the death. Though he would've liked to personally put an end to the man who ruined his life, he had other obligations, whom was sitting next to him.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do. I'm not a child. You don't need to keep things from me."  
  
Rufus slighed and flicked a stray hair from his face. "You'll learn some enough. Come." he said as he stood up, taking her hand along and pulling her onto the empty dance floor. He pulled on her more, and brought her closer to him. He gazed into her lovely green eyes. "Wanna dance?"  
  
Her eyes light up momentarilly. "Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmm, no, not really. I, Rufus Shinra, command you to dance with me." She giggled and he snapped his fingers for someone to turn the music on. The melody played softly, and they slowly began to dance. Aeris giggled as she watched her feet akwardly try to move as gracefully as his. She looked up at him.  
  
"I can't dance. How'd you learn?"  
  
"I was taught a long time ago by my army of teachers. Former, that is."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"I had them all shot." All was silent except for the music.  
  
"Rufus?" she murmmerd.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know your reputation. I've heard of all the evil things you''ve done. I'm not going to ask why you've done them, but why are you doing this, for me?"  
  
"Maybe I've had a change of heart."  
  
She looked into his eyes. "I know that's not it. How do you expect me to trust you if you're keeping all these things from me?"  
  
They stopped dancing, and he looked down to the floor. "I don't know, honestly. I feel as though I'm keeping things from myself as well." he looked up. "But I know what I'm doing. You must trust me. And I will tell you everything. EVERYthing. All in good time, alright?" She nodded.  
  
"If this is a trick, then I'll swear I'll-" He silenced her by covering her mouth with his index finger.  
  
"Shh." he said. "Let's dance." They began to dance again, and Aeris began to giggle once more as he tried to teach her how to spin.  
* * * * *  
  
The news of his father's death didn't come quite as a shock to Rufus as one might've thought. He politely accepted the news, and calmly went back to instructing the room full of people how he wanted Midgar to be rebuilt. The messanger just stood blankly staring at the blonde man. If it were his father who was stabbed to death by Sephiroth himself, he wouldn't be reacting half like that. But then again, this was President Shinra they were talking about. This man was heartless and cruel to anyone and everyone except for his next female victim.  
  
The blonde man turned back to the messenger. "That'll be all, thank you. What floor do you work on?"  
  
"Uhh, floor 53, sir."  
  
"Floor 53? Can you tell whoever your boss is to use the intercom next time or it'll be his head?" the messenger left, and Rufus mumbled something about making undeserving kids to run ten plus floors.  
  
The meeting ended, and Rufus made sure to shake hands with everyone from the meeting. Afterwards, only Scarlet and the Turks remained. Turning to them, Rufus grinned. "Well that went well."  
  
"Sir," said Reno "I'm sorry about your father, I hope-"  
  
"Suck up to Tseng, red. I don't need anymore of you yes men."  
  
"Yes sir." Reno looked to the floor. Elana looked at him, her eyes obviously showing she was having trouble stifling a giggle.  
  
Tseng cleared his throat. "Sir, you asked us to stay late for a reason?"  
  
Rufus flipped his eyes from his hair. "Yes. I have a new mission for you."  
  
"Cut the crap, Rufus. What are you up to?"  
  
Rufus's glare moved to the woman sitting just to his left. "Shut up Scarlet. You're not going to have such a strong vote anymore since you can't sleep your way into being on the top. My father was a weak man, and you obviously took advantage of that. I'm not as weak as him, so you will listen to me." She sat up straighter, blushing slightly. "Sephiroth's got that Jenova creature. I will be heading to Junon and taking the boat to Costo De Sal. I want all of you to accompany me."  
  
"Sir," said Tseng "As the new President Shinra, you'll have to wait until after the march they're holding in your honor."  
  
"Cancel the march. I don't want one. And I will not be referred to as 'President Shinra' as it was my father's name. You may call me 'President Rufus'."  
  
Reno clapped once, bringing attention to himself. "Wonderful, but I have a question. Who's that sexy brunette that you've been keeping to yourself?"  
  
"Yeah," said Scarlet, scarcasm rich in her voice "Looks wonderful. What did you do? Dig around in the slums?"  
  
"No, I'm sure she came from a place more elegant than your birthplace. And I'm surprized you don't recognise her, Reno. That's the woman you were chasing after."  
  
"The ancient?" Tseng asked.  
  
"That's the one. Lovely little sprite, don't you think?"  
  
"Hojo's new pet project?" laughed Scarlet. "This is just too perfect! Wait till the media gets a hold of this!"  
  
"Yes," said Rufus, nodding. "Wouldn't it look just great. But I don't think it'd get much attention with the article I might just submit about your little 'meeting' with Mr. Hojo, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Scarlet blushed, and stuck up a certain finger when Reno and Elana started giggling, but they stopped when Tseng silenced them with a gesture. Scarlet turned to Rufus. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh I just might. Especially since I've got pictures!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Ahh, youth. The time when I snuck into every imaginable spot, taking pictures to use for later blackmail. Though I've been scarred for life with the image, I can put it to good use, and no Reno, I won't give you copies."  
  
Reno lowered his hand.  
  
Rufus flipped the hair from his eyes again. "Now, I suggest the meeting shall end here, before I bring up any other need-to-know information. Be ready to leave by tomorrow night. Meeting over." Rufus left the room, leaving the others in shock.  
* * * * *  
Cloud, Tifa and Barret sat around Elmyra's table, attempting to discuss what had been happening the night before.  
  
"So she's alright?" Elmyra asked. Cloud nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I have this weird feeling that she's extremely safe."  
  
"Ms. Gainsborough," said Barret, leaning close and throwing a nod in Cloud's direction "Don't tell me you believe this half-wit."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Elmyra "But I have the same feeling. Raising that child has made me more tollerable of wild claims. But I believe it's more than that. I can't explain it, but-" She was interrupted by the rining phone. Smiling with an apology, she picked up the receiver. "Hello?....Aeris?....Thank goodness you're alright!.....You sure, ok, just a minute." she looked at Cloud. "She wants to talk to you."  
  
Cloud grabbed the receiver. "Aeris?"  
  
"Yeah, Cloud, it's me." said the reply. "Look, I'm sorry if I gave you guys a fright, but it's alright."  
  
"Are you sure? Aeris, you're in the Shinra building. I can't stress how *not* safe that is!"  
  
"I know, but," she paused suddenly and Cloud heard a faint conversation in the background, then Aeris returned. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to call and say I'm ok and for mom to not worry. And Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, for attempting to rescue me. It was so sweet of you three to put your lives at risk for me."  
  
"Oh, it was nothin'."  
  
"Don't be so modest! Anyway, I've got to go in a minute. I thought you'd want to hear something I've learned. Sephiroth was in the building last night."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"He's taken Jenova, and he's killed the President. We must stop him-"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Tomorrow night, take the boat from Junion Harbor to Costa De Sol. I've got to go. Goodbye, Cloud." And she hung up, leaving Cloud with the dial tone. He stared stupidly at the receiver before Tifa spoke up.  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"That we're in a lot of trouble."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am truely proud of the way this fic is turning out! Seriously! I'm a terrible fic writer, but this seems waaaay too cool! Hehehe I'm so proud! Umm......... of course I've left a lot out of the fic, like when Nanaki joined the team, I may find a way to improve, but I'll be leaving a LOT out as it's centered around Rufus.  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it so far! I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last. Thanks ever so much for reading my fic! And I'd like to thank Lila and my cousin Kari for being so supportive, though Kari won't let me have any pop, the source of my fic-writing super powers. But I've had three cans of pop today so obviously, she's not there to stop me! *evil laugh*  
  
And while I have the chance, lemme suggest you read the fics of my fav FFVII writers at FF.net: Princess Kari, Lila, Kally, and Lone Dragon  
  
  
  
Thanks,  
  
~Casey~  
  
  
  
caseycrystal@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

SECOND CHANCES ~ chapter 2  
  
*sighs* This is the second time that I've written this chapter. My other computer--the one that happened to be the one with internet access--crashed! I lost everything! My ICQ, games, and not to mention at least ten awesome stories I was working on! So I'm typing this chapter on my other computer while I wait for the other to get fixed. So if you're reading this, I either got my internet back, or I'm at a friends house and I uploaded it from a disk. I'm writing this while my internet's down, obviously.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the FF7 charactors, but I'm trying to talk to Squaresoft about it.  
  
  
By the way, this story WON'T make sense unless you've read the first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
Aeris smiled to herself as she hung up. Cloud was obviously worried about her. She looked at Rufus, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Now what's going to happen?"  
  
"All in good time." he said, tilting his head, watching her. She was so beautiful. Why Sephiroth could even think of killing her was a nightmare. "Hey, just out of curiousity, but you wouldn't think of running off on me, would you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He shook his head. "Never mind. You ready to take a long boring boat ride?"  
  
"Oh it can't be that bad!"  
  
It won't this time, he thought. Tseng walked into the room. "Sir, the helicopter's ready to take us to Junon. Are you ready?"  
  
"About time." said Rufus, leaving the wall to stand on his own. He put his arm around Aeris' shoulder and led her from the room.  
* * * * *  
"Yo babe how's it going?" Reno laughed as he came up to a very sick looking Elana who was leaning against the edge of the boat.  
  
She raised her head slightly to glare at him. "Thanks for the sympathy. Don't you have some bar to get drunk at?"  
  
Reno shrugged. "Saw Cloud sitting in there. Didn't feel like kicking his spiky butt today. Maybe later."  
  
"Don't you think you should tell Rufus that AVALANCHE's aboard?"  
  
"Nah. Rufus seems way too interested in Aeris to care. am I the only one who thinks he's up to something?"  
  
"You're just steamed that Aeris turned you down yesterday."  
  
"Stupid Cetra."  
  
Elana laughed slightly. "Can't blame her. If it were me I'd go for the cute blonde too."  
  
"And what about your precious Tseng?" said Reno coldly. Elana turned away.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Suuuuuuuuuuure you don't. Anyways, let's go in. I need more seasick pills. The last ones are wearing off."  
  
Elana turned back to glare at him again. "You had seasick pills the whole time, and you didn't tell me?"  
  
Reno shrugged. "Thought you looked cute with that greenish color." He laughed as she chased him off, bumping into a crew member along the way. and if they'd been more observant, they'd notice his mako blue eyes. But they didn't, and Cloud just glared at them. He didn't chase after them, though, he couldn't risk blowing his cover. Besides, he had to look for Aeris and see if she's alright.  
  
At the same time, Aeris was wondering the same about Cloud. Sighing, she looked out the window and watched the blue water drift by. She'd taken a seat by the window, while Rufus, Tseng, and the bald man stood in the center, talking about something or other.  
  
"...very helpful on our side," said Rufus "He'll be a great help for us." He turned to Aeris. "Enjoying yourself? I warned you it would be boring."  
  
"I'm alright." she smiled. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a very large black crew member peering in at them. This man was the same man that she'd seen with Cloud and Tifa when Tseng captured her. If he was aboard, then Cloud and Tifa were definately on as well. Then he's alright, she thought with relief, then once more began to wonder what Rufus was up to.  
  
Just then Cloud came up to the black man, and they spoke to each other for a minute, before Cloud managed to get Barret to walk off. Aeris silently thanked the Planet. She had no idea what would've happened if Tseng and the others had spotted Cloud. Rufus had finally confided that what everyone else thinks he's doing, is totally the opposite of his true plans, so she wasn't allowed to let the others know what she knew. That in itself was confusing, but he keeps promising her that she will know his plans.  
  
"Well," said Rufus "It's getting quite boring here, don't you think? Shall we go for a walk around the deck?"  
  
"Uhhh, sir." said Tseng "Isn't there a rumor that Sephiroth is aboard? And if AVALANCHE found out, they're sure to have snuck aboard. I don't think it'd be a healthy idea to wander around-"  
  
"You know Tseng, you worry too much. You're becoming a little too much like my old man. Life is way too short. Enjoy it while you can."  
  
"So you don't believe they're aboard."  
  
"No, I'm positive they're aboard. I'm just not going to wander straight into them." said Rufus as he held his arm out for Aeris to take. She accepted it.  
  
Tseng raised a suspicious eyebrow, but shrugged it off and opened the door for the President, him and Rude following him out the door.  
* * * * *  
Tifa leaned on the railing and peered over the edge. Cloud and Barret wandered off somewhere, and she didn't feel like joining them. She wondered if Aeris was safe. Cloud said he'd seen her with Rufus, and that she looked calm, but Tifa still felt worried. The President had a very cruel reputation. She fiddled with the cuff of her uniform. It felt too uncomfortable, too fancy.  
  
Too Shinra-like.   
  
How she hated that company. Because of Shinra, she lost her father, friends, hope, and hometown. From the corner of her eye, she noticed moving figures.   
  
Then she realised it was President Rufus himself with Aeris, the man who'd taken Aeris away, and some bald guy. She quickly grabbed a mop and began cleaning the floor, hiding her face so that she couldn't be recognised. They stopped walking not far from where she was.  
  
"Sir," said Tseng.  
  
"Don't call me sir, Tseng. Rufus will do."  
  
"Sorry, but I would like to speak to you about the current mission, but privately."  
  
Rufus looked around. There's no one nearby except for that lowly crew member cleaning the deck. He flicked some hair from his eyes. "There's nothing to worry about," he said. "You can tell me right here."  
  
Aeris didn't listen as they talked. Instead her attention was attracted to the water. She didn't know why, but it fasinated her. Then the crew member steped in her view, mopping up the floor. Aeris watched this person for a while, wondering what it was like being a slave, when she suddenly realised that she herself was a slave.  
  
Rufus rarely left her side, he watched over her every move. She supposed she did owe him, as he saved her from Hojo. But he always had at least one guard nearby, obviously to keep her in line.  
  
The crew member accidently knocked his hat off, and suddenly a lot of hair fell across the face. "Tifa?" asked Aeris. Rufus looked away from his conversation, and glared at the brunette girl who stood, clutching the mop in fear.  
  
"Well," he said. "A spy."  
  
"Want me to terminate her, sir?" offered Tseng, and Aeris' eyes widen. Tseng snapped his fingers, and Rude grabbed Tifa's arms and held her in place. The mop dropped to the floor with a bang.  
  
"No!" said Aeris in protest. "Don't touch her! Rufus!"  
  
The blonde brought his hand to his chin in thought. "Hmmmmm, so AVALANCHE did make it aboard. This can't be good." He flicked some hair from his eyes. Tifa didn't say anything. She was looking back and forth from Aeris to Rufus, back to Aeris. Finally the young blonde sighed. "No, I suppose if I killed you, Aeris would be a tad bit depresssed. But I just can't let you go free. You're coming with us now.  
  
Rude released Tifa and the two girls sighed in relief. Rufus snapped his fingers to regain everyone's full attention. "We'll be docking in Costa de Sol soon. Let's get back in the cabin, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer he walked off, Tseng right behind him. Rude stayed slightly back to keep an eye on Aeris and Tifa. Aeris had earlier decided that Rufus secretly ordered Rude to guard her. Tifa grabbed Aeris' arm and leaned closer to whisper as they followed Rufus from a distance.  
  
"What's going on Aeris?" she asked.  
  
"I don't even know myself. He keeps promising to tell me later. He did save me from Hojo though." the cetra answered.   
  
"He hasn't hurt you or anything, has he?"  
  
Aeris shook her head. "No. He's always looking over at me and keeping me within reach. And he keeps asking me not to run off."  
  
Confusion grew on Tifa's face. She opened her mouth to say more, but they had reached the cabin. From the windows, the marina was easily visible. Aeris resumed her previous seat and Tifa sat down beside her, obviously trying to keep as far away from the three ShinRa members.   
  
From the corner of his eyes, Rufus caught Tifa's glare and he smiled on the inside. Not only did he have Aeris, but he had someone whose head he could mess with. He hadn't entirely changed, he'll always be Rufus ShinRa. If the feisty little brunette didn't trust him, he sure as heck wasn't going to do anything to make her think he was an angel.  
  
Rude and Tseng left on some irrelevent mission he came up with, and he sat on the seats ajacent from the girls. "Enjoying the trip?" he asked sweetly.  
* * * * *  
"LARD!" laughed Palmer suddenly as he bounced into the head office of Shinra Inc, but was dissapointed to find Scarlet already sitting in the big chair. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Scarlet ran her finger along the chair's arm. "I like this chair. I think it suits me perfectly. What are YOU doing in here?"  
  
Palmer looked down at the floor with sudden great intrest in his feet. "I was hoping on using the chair and flying all over the room with it. Those wheels are always well-oiled."  
  
"Well I'm sorry," said Scarlet with a roll of her eyes, "but you can't play with the spinning chair today. Someone MATURE is using it today. Why don't you go gross out Reeve or something?"  
  
"Because Rufus has assigned him to some spy work. Lousy little runt gets all the fun jobs 'cause he wasn't the only one who was screwin' around behind the former boss' back so Rufus see's him as 'dependable' HAH!"  
  
"I've got an idea. Rufus is out of town, what if we order those other mako reactors rebuilt? I'm beginning to miss the playroom since it took up so much energy. We can always take a vacation when dear Rufie gets back."  
  
"I'll get right on it." said Palmer as he nodded and closed the door and a very loud "LARD!" could be heard.   
  
Scarlet rolled her eyes, looked around the room, then went back to spinning the chair around and around. "Kyahahahahaha!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And that's it for chapter two! Keep watching for chapter three!  
  
email: caseycrystal@hotmail.com  
web site: http://ff7paradise.somewhere.net  
  
This might or might not be my last post before the Christmas holidays. What does everyone think of me writing a fic about the charactors getting in a snowball fight??????? Well, if I don't write one, lemme just say:  
  
HAPPY A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Luv,  
~Casey~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
p.s. I live reviews!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

SECOND CHANCES ch 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sea crashed against the shore silently. Rufus didn't pay much attention to the scenery, as he never did prefer to just sit and watch the world go buy. Where he was walking along now was the beach of Costa De Sol. The others had run out of ice, and in an attempt to get away from the Turks he offered to go pick some up himself.  
  
They had learned shortly after their docking that the great Sephiroth was aboard, and AVALANCHE was as well, but of course Rufus was not suprised. It appeared to him that everything is taking the exact same route as it had last time.  
  
Suddenly a great amount of pain knocked him to the ground. His temples throbbed and he held his head in pain, the cool sand doing nothing to soothe his sudden migraine.  
  
Rufus ShinRa, are you aware of the pain the Planet is in?  
  
"I gan take a guess," muttered Rufus through clenched teeth as he tried to conentrate on the Lifestream instead of the pain.  
  
That's good, deary.  
  
"Why am I in so much pain? I cannot change fate's so-called destiny if I'm lying in the sand with a piercing headache!"  
  
Very well, the melodic voice sang to him. The pain in his head ceased quickly, and Rufus rolled onto his back breathing heavily, looking up into the night sky. Do you know why your headache had increased?  
  
"Maybe because YOU gave it to me?"  
  
True, but there's a cause for that. Are you aware that the reactors in Midgar are rebuilt and functioning once more?  
  
Rufus groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have let Scarlet stay at home where I couldn't keep an eye on her..."  
  
Scarlet's destiny has nothing to do with this, it was fate that she stays at your company. But that is not the issue. The Planet is DYING, young ShinRa, very quickly.  
  
"Like it wasn't dying before?"  
  
It's a quicker process now, meaning your time has been shortened. Something needs to be done right away. Clear?  
  
"Crystal." muttered Rufus, and he felt the Lifestream's presense leave him. His gaze returned to the night sky while his breathing finally returned to normal. "Screw the ice." he groaned, and made to get up, but something held him down. He looked up in time to see a fist.  
* * * * *  
It was dark, that much was obvious. But not too dark so that Reno couldn't sneak into the bedroom without making any noise. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but what would life be like if you followed the rules? You'd turn out like boring old Reeve.  
  
There she was. It had been decided earlier that the girls would take the only bedroom, Rufus and Tseng would take the couchs, and him and Rude were to find their own beds. Rufus assigned Reno to the tub in the washroom which he accepted, but only because he didn't want to end up in the basement. Rude would be on lookout all night.  
  
On his face grew a smile that you'd only see on a child guilty of something. Elana was the only one in the room, Aeris and Tifa must have gone somewhere. So with a shrug of his shoulders, (and maybe a death threat) he layed down beside Elana and placed his head on the pillow, just inches from her.  
  
"Mmmm, is that you, Tseng?" Elana murmmured. Reno's eyes widened. Maybe this night would turn out more interesting than the planned.  
  
"Yes, Elana." he said with his Tseng impression that he had perfected long ago after imitating Tseng constantly. "I'm here."  
  
"Good," said a soft voice as a fist hit Reno in the nose.  
  
"Ow!" said Reno as he held his nose and glared at her. "That hurt!"  
  
Elana raised her head to return the glare. "That was the point, Reno! What are you doing in here?"  
  
Reno's smirk returned. "I just wanted to tell someone something funny, and Rude's back in his serious mood so he won't like to hear this."  
  
The blonde Turk buried her head into her pillow. "Can't it wait until morning?"  
  
"No! Come on, it's really funny......"  
  
She sighed, and looked up at him. "Fine, please tell me what horrible thing you did to some poor innocent person."  
  
Reno frowned. "How'd you know it was a prank?" Her glaring gave him the answer. "Oh, well I thought you'd like to hear it. It's about Tseng. You know how his nice hair is just SO long, and he has complained one time or another that it's really hard to take care of....?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Good news! He doesn't have to worry about his long hair, for a very long time!" laughed Reno. Elana's eyes widened as he fell over laughing and she sat up.  
  
"You CHOPPED off his hair?"  
  
By now Reno could barely breathe. "Yeah," -giggle- "he looks just" -giggle- "like a GUY for once!" He fell off the bed onto the floor in a fit of giggles.  
* * * * *  
Hands reached down and held Rufus by the collar. "Alright, President Rufus," growled Tifa "Why don't you and I have a little chat?"  
  
Rufus calmly looked up at her. "Somehow I don't believe that 'chatting' is on your mind. If there's something you'd like to say, why don't you release your grip and say what you want? Fighting's only going to anger me." It was true. Midgar had always bragged of Rufus being rebellious, but well mannered. And it was also well known that when he gets mad, there's not many people left around to tell the tale.  
  
"Alright." she said and let go of him. She stood up and stared at him while he remained on the ground, still exhasted from his conversation with the Lifestream. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm resting in the sand." He brought his hands behind his back and took on a relaxed pose. "Calm down," he smirked as her fist rolled up into a ball. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know exactly why we're out here chasing after Sephiroth. He's your guy, what is wrong with him?"  
  
"Old grey-haired guy with a questionable sanity level and a nice long sword so he can cut up anything he wants?" Rufus shrugged. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
Her foot swung to kick him, but he countered by dodging from it's path, and pulling her to the ground. He pinned her easily. She looked up into his face, his blue eyes daring her to make another move. "Now," he said slowly "I don't know what's happening, I'm not Sephiroth. There, that's all I know. Is there going to be anymore trouble, Ms. Lockheart?"  
  
She was breathing rapidly with fear, and he knew that was all the trouble she was going to give him. Rufus sat off to the side and watched as she sat up, angry, but not as anxious to start another fight. Then his features softened. "I'm sorry, I can imagine Cloud's quite nervous over your dissapearance as well."  
  
Her eyes shifted to the sand. "I can take care of myself."  
  
Rufus laughed. "That's two times I could have killed you, easily. But that's not what I'm talking about here. Can you picture Cloud's feelings right now? I have taken away both his girlfriends."  
  
"We're not his girlfriends." said Tifa. Rufus leaned in closer, resting his hands on his knees.  
  
"But you wish you were."  
  
"What!?" Her face reddened. He gave her a knowing look, then stood up.  
  
"You shouldn't let others see your emotions so easily. It makes you predictable, weak." He sighed. "I've still got to retrieve that ice. See you in the morning hours, Ms. Lockheart." As he began to walk off, Tifa thought about what he said, then imediately threw a good-sized rock at him without warning. He suddenly turned out of it's way, and looked back at her. "See what I mean?" he asked, before flicking his hair and walking off.  
* * * * *  
"Frickin' ShinRa," muttered Barret as he took another sip of his beer. "Takin' Tifa away like that. I'm gonna kick that scrawny ShinRa kid's butt!"  
  
Cloud didn't say anything, as he hadn't said anything since they entered Costa Del Sol's bar. Rufus had both Aeris and Tifa, and he didn't know if they were okay. Barret had suggested coming after them right away, but they were tired after their last battle, and they needed time to plan out their attack.  
  
"Not to mention takin' Aeris like that..." Barret's words were slurring, but Cloud wasn't really listening anymore. His mind was elsewhere, but another voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Excuse me, barkeep. I need a large bag of ice, right away."  
  
The young ex-SOLDIER turned his head to look at the owner of that voice. There, at the front counter stood Rufus ShinRa himself. He didn't look himself, slightly tired, and for some reason he was covered in sand. He waited until the blonde had received his stupid ice, then stood up and followed him out the door. Barret was too drunk to even notice that Cloud wasn't listening, let alone that fact that he wasn't in the bar anymore.  
* * * * *  
"Yo, Rufie!"  
  
Rufus turned slightly. It appeared that Cloud had found him. He stopped and turned to him. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"  
  
"Where's Aeris and Tifa?" demanded Cloud, fist ready to fly.  
  
"They're alright, I thought Aeris told you not to follow her. How could you not do as she asks?" On the inside, Rufus smirked. It's been a while since he'd annoyed the heck out of someone.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Rufus flicked his hair. "You're not very good with conversations, are you? I tell you, they ought to have speaking lessons in SOLDIER training." Cloud glared at Rufus, though he didn't get any reaction. Rufus had been trained as a Turk, and one of the first things they teach you is to never let your opponent know what you're thinking. When Cloud didn't reply, Rufus sighed. "Now don't go starting a fight. You ought to remember that I am the President of the strongest city of the world, and I can send armies after you if you even lay a finger on me. And as entertaining as this is, I need to get this chuck of ice out of my hands. We'll continue this later."  
  
"We sure will." muttered Cloud as the President walked off. As much as he hated to admit it, Rufus was right. You can't pick a fight with someone with that much power and expect to get away with it, even if everyone hates his guts. He needed to calm down, before he exploded and really did punch Rufus' lights out. He shrugged and decided to head down to the beach. He just hoped that Hojo wouldn't be there this time. Though he gave Cloud enough information about ShinRa, he wasn't too eager to see someone like that surrounded by women.  
* * * * *  
"GET OUT!" shouted Tifa as she kicked Reno out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Reno laughed and sat down at the table beside Aeris. "Hey babe."  
  
"What do you want, Reno?"  
  
Reno shrugged. "Just to spend some quality time with you. You know I never really got to apologise for the whole trying to capture you deal."  
  
Aeris looked up from arranging the flowers. Reno apologising? He gave her a I-can't-believe-it-either shrug.  
  
"I was just following orders."  
  
"'Just following orders?' I'm not mad about you trying to capture me, but you didn't have to drop that plate!" Reno rolled his eyes in a here-we-go-again fashion. "You killed many innocent people! And it was just following orders?"  
  
"Hey I was just trying to apologise here! No need to get feisty!" His face grew a bit more serious. "I'm not proud of it, but I still did it. I don't even know why, I was drunk at the time. I'm sorry for all the lives I've destroyed. I grew up there, so I know what it's like-"  
  
Aeris looked up as Rufus stepped in the villa and put the ice in the kitchen. He came back and sat across from her at the table. She smiled in greeting, and went back to arranging the flowers in the vase. "Where is everyone?" asked Rufus.  
  
"Elana and Tifa are sleeping in the bedroom after kicking me out, Rude's wandering around outside, here we are in this lovely get-to-gether, and Tseng? Well he might be feeling a little.....lightheaded in the morning." Reno started laughing.  
  
"Well I'm glad you had fun doing whatever it is" Reno opened his mouth to talk "Don't-don't tell me, I don't want to know what goes on in that sick mind of yours. But you should know that Tseng has my permission to do with you as he wishes, I-AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Rufus fell over clutching his head in pain. "Rufus!" cried Aeris but Reno, trained for emergencies, was already picking the blonde up off the floor. Rufus weakly leaned on Reno, using his strength to try and ignore the pain. It didn't work.  
  
"Open the door. We'll get him onto the couch for the night." Aeris nodded and opened the door. As she stepped into the room, she could see the two couches that he and Tseng had claimed earlier that evening. Reno unmercifully dropped Rufus onto the couch, and snickered when he spotted Tseng stil asleep, unaware of his now extremely short hair. He swallowed a laugh and gently helped Aeris out the door, who nevervously kept looking at Rufus.  
  
Rufus waved with his hand slightly to let her know he'd be alright, and finally passed out from the pain of his migraine.  
  
  
The Planet was getting weaker and weaker.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. chapter 4

SECOND CHANCES, chapter 4  
  
~~*@*~~  
The morning sun slowly drifted into the room and into Tseng's sleepy eyes. He cringed and finally sat up, looking around the room. There were two couches in the villa's room, and Rufus was no longer on his couch. The sweet aroma drifting into the room annouced that breakfast was currently being served. He got up and was greeted by mocking laughter as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Nice 'do." mumbled Reno just as he took another bite of his pancakes. He and Rufus burst into laughter. Tseng just looked at them, still too sleepy to understand the situation. He was too tired to put up with Reno's jabbing yet, so he decided to go to the washroom first.  
  
"Well HE's not a morning person." said Rufus playfully, watching the Turk leader walk off with his nice new and not to mentiom extremely short hairstyle, compliments of his favorite red-haired Turk.  
  
Reno chuckled. "Well this is nothing, just wait for it..."  
  
The scream nearly knocked them all out of their seats.  
* * * * *  
Scarlet sighed. She was in a lot of trouble. Somehow dear Rufus had discovered a little too soon that she had the mako reactors working again, but how? Obviously a spy was keeping tabs on her.  
  
He had sounded very steamed, and even threatened to have her executed. And she cuoldn't sleep her way out of this, as blondie knows every single one of her tricks. How she missed her former partner in crime.  
  
But what bothered her the most was the fact that he had changed so much lately. Before, he would do anything for her at her command, he was that much obsessed with her. Perfectly understandable, as most men in the building were.  
  
It was probably that ancient. Of course! She popped into his life and he turns into a goody good. She's probably got evil ancient powers that control his mind and actions.  
  
So now we know the source of the problem, she thought with a smirk, now to dispose of it.  
* * * * *  
The little box lifted into the air, held up by a single cable. From inside the tram, Reno waited for the goldish plant-like building to come into view. "Ladies and germs, welcome to the Gold Saucer."  
  
"Oh! I can't wait!" said Aeris. Rufus laughed at her delight and quickly caught Tifa's eye, who looked away quickly. They hadn't told anybody about their little 'chat' the night before, and the memory brought a slight smirk to his face. He had learned a lot of valuable information.  
  
"Do you think we can go on some of the rides, Tseng?" asked Elana as they stepped off the tram.  
  
"We'll see, Elana." said Tseng uncomfortably. "We're here on business."  
  
"Oh lighten up, Spikes." smirked Rufus. "We've got some time before AVALANCHE shows up, as we took the helicopter here. You two ought to go have fun while you have the chance, it's on me."  
  
Tseng nodded, but frowned at the new nickname that Reno had given him earlier. It'll take a long time for that to die down. But knowing he'd eventually get the Turk back, Tseng kept his face expressionless and followed Rufus into the Saucer. He didn't quite understand why they were even at this miserable tourist trap, but he knew it had something to do with a key of some sort. For some reason, he felt as if they were following AVALANCHE, but somehow ending up one step ahead of them all the time.  
  
Rufus led them into the hotel and straight into the President's suite. His migraine had deceased since he sent the command to Midgar to shut off the reactors and remove all of Scarlet's rights until he returned to deal with her, but it seemed that things were getting worse.  
  
Aeris now had proof that something serious is happening to him, though she hadn't brought up last night's events, and Reno hasn't seemed to mention it to anyone. Guess the little runt is finally learning when to shut up and save his butt. He stepped into the master bedroom of the suite and dropped onto the kingsized bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
But in a few seconds, Aeris's face came into view. "Hey Rufie!" she chirped cheerfully as he sat up, startled. Now how did she get in his room? He knew he locked it and the room is very secure. He decided he didn't want to know.  
  
"'Rufie'?" he asked, and she shrugged and smiled. "Is there something you wanted, my dear?"  
  
She nodded, her beautiful emerald eyes glimering in the light. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to come with me around the Saucer..." She trailed off, awaiting his answer.  
  
"You mean, accompany you for a get-together of entertainment?"  
  
She laughed. "If you're trying to say a date, then yes, that's what I mean. So do you wanna come?"  
  
He gazed into her eyes. "It'd be my pleasure." She cheered and took his arm when he stood up.  
* * * * *  
So what do you think we should do?" asked Tseng. Elana looked at the map on the wall.  
  
"Let's go to the theatre!" said Elana. Tseng nodded reluctently. Rufus had told the two to have a little fun, with a look of mischief in his eye. He had told the other three the same, but had seemed to be putting more pressure on him and Elana. As they headed off to the theatre, he wondered why he felt slightly reluctent to be spending time with Elana.  
  
Sure she was new and he barely knew her, but that wasn't it. Even though the Turks are supposed to know each other inside an out, so they'd know each other's actions in an emergency. Maybe reluctent wasn't the right word. Hesitent fits better.  
  
But why is he hesitent to spend time with Elana? Out of all his Turks, she was the least obnoxious, and actually talked. Rude was trustworthy and a great friend, but even his "..." was enough to annoy Tseng. Maybe it was the cute way Elana half-smiles when she's in a good mood. He shook his head. He shouldn't be feeling that way about her, should he?  
  
"You don't need to be watching me so closely." glared Tifa. Reno smirked. He was sitting right beside her, not taking his eyes off her. He was really beginning to enjoy this away mission.  
  
"But President Rufus has ordered us to watch you and make sure you don't do the slightest thing against him. Is it me or does he not trust you?" Then his eyes started wandering south and she slapped him.  
  
"Try that again and I'll kick you so hard the very *thought* of having children will be painful!"  
  
The redhead cringed at the threat, then covered it up with his trademark grin. "Just taking the watching to a new level, that's all."  
  
Rude snapped his fingers to shut them up. Where they sat now was the great play house of the Gold Saucer, where the worlds cheesiest plays occured. It had been Tifa's decision to come here, and the Turks had to follow because they were ordered to watch her, and maybe because Rufus was in the room and he agreed to her suggestion.  
  
He had a feeling this night wouldn't hold much entertainment.  
* * * * *  
"Reeve!"  
  
Reeve looked up from his computer to see Scarlet entering the room. "Yes, Scarlet?"  
  
"I've just discovered that our President is serious danger." She dropped a profile picture of Aeris into his lap. "This woman may look innocent, but she's slowly brainwashing him, controlling his every move. If we don't stop her, something could happen to Rufus!"  
  
He raised a skeptic eyebrow. "And why are you telling me? Go send a team of SOLDIERS down there or something."  
  
"I can't, she's already made Rufus remove all of my power. You're the only one who can do it without getting caught. You've got that little robot of yours down there, right? Just one shot from a distance and dear Rufie is save! Reeve, I beg you, please! For the good of the company!"  
  
She left the room, and Reeve returned his gaze to the green-eyed brunette. "For the good of the comapny..." He went back to his computer and punched in the new commands.  
* * * * *  
"Congratulation!!" announced the usher when Rufus and Aeris walked in. "You are our 100th couple today! You two will be the leads in tonight's show!!!!"  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Rufus.  
  
"Oh, now, it's not hard, Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you." said the usher.  
  
Aeris' eyes brightened. "Oh, can we Rufie?"  
  
Rufus gazed into her eyes. "If you'd like to." The usher motioned for them to follow and Aeris grabbed Rufus' hand and pulled him along.  
  
Tifa slapped Reno's wandering hand away just as the curtain rose and the narration began. "Long, long ago....An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful Kingdom of Galdia....Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. what will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!!"  
  
"Alfred?" repeated. "This sounds interesting!" He nearly burst out laughing as the Knight twirled onstage, followed by a less enthused Rufus.  
  
"What's going on here?" muttered Tseng. Elana shrugged.  
  
The Knight struck an annoyingly dramatic pose. "Oh......You must be the legendary hero....Alfred! Please...please save Princess Rosa!" He knelt on the ground. "Now......please talk....to the King!"  
  
Now a man in a King's costume twirled onstage and took on an even more dramatic pose. Rufus would've been laughing if he weren't so embarrased to be on the same stage as these two. "Oh, Legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa...On the peak of a dangerous mountain...dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados...Who's kidnapped Princess Rosa."  
  
"I hope this is one of those stories where the hero dies." muttered Reno.  
  
"shut up, Reno!" glared Tifa. "I'm trying to watch this!"  
  
"But...You can't beat the Evil Dragon King now!" continues the King. "Talk to th one who can help you!" The blonde President turned to see a wizard twirl on and stand next to the knight. Since he hadn't taken on an encredibly pathetic pose, he chose to speak to the wizard.  
  
"I am the great wizard, Vorman." announced the wizard. What do you wish to know?"  
  
Asking about the Princess' measurments flashed in Rufus' mind, but he forced that thought away. That would earn him a slap from Aeris. "Oh, great wizard, Vorman......what are the Evil Dragon King's weaknesses?" he asked. This was humiluating. He hoped Aeris realised he's embarrassing himself just for her.  
  
"Ahh, the weakness of the Evil Dragon King. It must be, it must be..."  
  
"A stake through the heart!" cheered Reno. More than a few people in the crowd turned around to glare at him.  
  
"Yes, it must be....True Love!" said the wizard. "The power of Love...is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King!"  
  
The narration returned. "Oh what is going to happen next..." Oh....legendary hero....look!"  
  
Rufus turned to see a large dragon costume 'flying' onto the stage by a cord. In his arms rested Aeris. "Gaaaaaaaah! I am the Evil Dragon King...Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess...!"  
  
"Crap." muttered Reno. Tifa glared at him.  
  
"I have been expecting...you!" continued the dragon.  
  
"Please help me...Legendary hero!" cried Aeris. Rufus smirked slightly at this.  
  
"Gaaaaaah! Here I come, Legendary here...Alfred! I already know...your name!"  
  
"This play sucks." muttered Elana. Tseng shot her a sympathetic look. He was actually enjoying this. Maybe this would take some of the pressure off him. Too bad he forgot his camera.  
  
The wizard spoke up. "And now...Legendary hero...! Here is what will happen...to your beloved......" He knelt a little too dramatically. "A kiss! The power of True Love!"  
  
"Heck ya!" said Reno. "It's just getting interesting now!"  
  
Rufus flicked his hair from his eyes and grinned. He walked up to Aeris and leaned his face close to hers, and...  
  
...And saw Cait Sith with a small sniper gun. Out of instinct he grabbed Aeris and spun around just in time to feel a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He collasped to the ground.  
  
The Turks and Tifa jumped up from their seats and ran on the stage. The gragon gulped and turned to the crowd. "Gaaaaaah! Not even True Love can stop me!" The curtain closed immediately just as Aeris knelt next to Rufus and took his hand. His eyes gazed into hers for a moment before he passed out.  
  
"Come on," said Tseng "Let's get him in the suite and cast a healing materia on him." Rude nodded and picked up the blonde.  
  
"Well," said Reno "The hero came *close* to dying."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~~*@*~~  
  
  
Another chapter out! I think there may be about two or three more chapters in these series! I'm hoping to have the next chapter out by the end of this week.  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: As usual, I don't own FF7 or the charactors, sadly. But at least I own this fic!  
  
  
  
That's it for now and remember that I love getting reviews!  
  
  
  
  
caseycrystal@hotmail.com  
http://ff7paradise.somewhere.net (it's advertising, I don't care)  
  
  
  
  
  
~Casey~ 


	5. chapter 5

SECOND CHANCES chapter 5  
  
~~^@^~~  
The sun was shining brightly and cheerfully. You'd never notice that a young woman was about to meet her fate.   
  
Hurry, hurry.  
  
He was running. Past the trees, he ran, sweat drifting down his face. Please don't let him be late, please don't let him be late. He knew the way through the Sleeping Forest extremely well, he had dreamt of taking this route many times. Finally he made it out of the cursed woods and through the City Of The Ancients.  
  
There she was, kneeling on the alter, praying innocently. "Aeris!" he cried as he slowly got closer. "Get off there!"  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled warmly, just like she did in his dreams, never following his orders. As he ran up the pillars, he slipped and lost his balance. As he fell onto his back he could see the sky and the shadow that he feared the most.  
  
He shot down from the sky, sword ready to pierce his angel. Rufus cried out, and it was too late. Aeris fell to the stone ground, and Sephiroth turned his cold glare to him, mocking him with his eyes.  
  
"You're too late." Was all he said, then he rose into the air and dissapeared as quickly as he came. Rufus remembered running up to her right before everything went black...  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead!" she chirped as his eyes widened suddenly. He looked around, and finally remembered to breathe as he realized he had awoken from a dream and the memory of the previous night returned to him. He was lying in his bed under the covers with Aeris standing beside him, and everyone surrounding the bed. He could feel a slight pain and a bandage around his shoulder.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You're a lucky one." said Reno. "With that bad of acting I thought he would've killed ya for sure!"  
  
"You barely survived through the night, sir." said Tseng uncomfortably. Aeris nodded, and Rufus reached and found her hand.  
  
"Are you alright, my dear? He didn't hurt you after I passed out?"  
  
Aeris shook her head and squeesed his hand. "I'm fine. I'm just glad you're alright."  
  
"We searched the area looking for the suspect, but we found no one." said Rude. "I'm afraid none of us caught a glimse of the shooter."  
  
Rufus tried to sit up, but his shoulder protested and he fell back with a groan. He closed his eyes. "It was Reeve, but don't worry about him."  
  
"Reeve?" asked Tseng skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, I ordered him to send that robot of his to spy on AVALANCHE," the blonde said, ignoring the glare from Tifa. "It's obvious Scarlet isn't happy with me at all."  
  
"You mean Aeris," smirked Reno. "She's the one Reeve tried to kill."  
  
"But how could Reeve try to kill anyone?" asked Elana. "He's afraid of even hurting someone's feelings."  
  
"Scarlet appealed to him." said Rufus. "It's not hard. Just tell him it's for the good of the company, and that wuss will do anything. What Scarlet fails to see is the serious of the situation."  
  
"She isn't the only one," said Tseng. "I apologise, sir, but I don't even know what is going on."  
  
"Yeah, hot stuff, why don't you let us in on it if we're to follow you around the globe." said Reno. Rufus sighed.  
  
"I suppose I would have had to tell you sooner or later. Sephiroth's not the same hero he used to be. He's.....changed, a bit."  
  
"You think?" snapped Tifa, vividly remembering the pain he's caused her.  
  
"Let me finish, Ms. Lockheart. I'm going to start from the beginning. Thousands of years ago, an alien crashed into the earth and wiped out a consideralble amount of the Cetra, the main inhabitants of this planet. It was eventually restrained, but recently a few scientists from this company discovered it. Wanting to be able to harness it's power and be the strongest company of the Planet, Prof. Ghast and Prof. Hojo started the Jenova project."  
  
"Prof. Ghast?" asked Aeris. "That's my father!"  
  
"Hey," said Reno, pointing an accusing finger. "No interrupting!"  
  
Rufus continued as if nothing had happened. "They began injecting the members of ShinRa with these cells. ShinRa was the strongest company, and wanted to have a "Jenova" of it's own. So with the child of two volunteers, Lucrecia and Hojo, the boy, Sephiroth, was run through a series of tests and experiments and was given powerful Jenova cells. Sephiroth grew up working for ShinRa, not remembering any of his past. One day while on an away mission to Nibleheim, he discovered the truth about his past by reading Prof. Ghast's writings, and went off the deep end." Tifa looked away, tears growing in her eyes.   
  
"So he IS insane." said Reno.  
  
"He believes that Jenova was destined to rule the Planet. So as her 'son', he feels it's his right to follow in her footsteps. He's now travelling the Planet searching for the Promised Land. Any questions?"  
  
"Why are we sitting here waiting for some dumb AVALANCHE group-ow hey!" Reno held his head and glared at Tifa. "When Sephy is running loose?" he continued.  
  
"Because Sephiroth is headed to the Temple Of The Ancients, and the key to that temple is in Dio's -the owner of the Gold Saucer- hands. The plan is for AVALANCHE to get it, and then our spy will give it to us. Unfortunately, our 'spy' is the little brat who shot me in the back." Visions of Reeve's demise pleasantly danced around in Rufus' head, but he shook the thoughts from his mind."  
  
"And what are your plans for Scarlet and Reeve?" asked Tseng.  
  
"Well, I'm firing Scarlet for one, and I'll need someone to throw her out, seeing how she can bend anyone to her will." he nodded to Reno and Rude. Reno's eyes widened at the lovely thought of finally getting rid of The Monster Of Death, as he nicknamed her long ago. "And while you two are down there, slap Reeve for me and tell him to follow just my orders."  
  
"Wow that's pretty generous of you." said Reno, packing a punch into his other fist. "If I were in your spot, that yes-man would be dead by now, trying to pick off my girl. You sure you don't want him to have a broken leg...or two? He can still play on his little computer!"  
  
Rufus smirked and waved dismissively. "Take the helicopter and get out of here. Go, have fun."  
  
Reno grinned and walked off. As he walked by Tifa, she felt a hand and jumped. Rude nodded to Rufus and left the room. "So what are our orders?" asked Tseng when they left.  
  
"You and Elana will be going to the Temple Of The Ancients in a few days. Until then, you're to watch out for any of Scarlet's other spies, though I doubt she'll have anymore. You're just on simple bodyguard duty. That's all for now. Don't let me get in the way of your fun."  
  
"Thank you sir." said Elana, "And may I add, you did a very nice job of acting last night!" And with that she and Tseng left the room, holding hands.  
  
Tifa was about to leave, when Rufus called her back. "Ms. Lockheart, I have a very special job for you." She cursed under her breath and turned back to him. With her luck she'd probably end up cleaning toilets or something. "You're going back to AVALANCHE. I assume Cloud is very angry with me, and I'll need him to understand I'm after Sephiroth as well. I've gained enough enemies already. Tell him everything about the Jenova project, understood?"  
  
"What if I don't want to help you?"  
  
"Ms. Lockheart, I thought that you'd understand by now I'm willing to help. Last night ought to have been enough proof." He squeezed Aeris' hand and then sighed. "I understand how much you hate Shinra, but-"  
  
"Understand? You don't understand nothing! Because of your company, my hometown was *burnt* to the ground, and my father slain by your so-called-great hero! I lost everything! You don't even know what loss is!"  
  
"Come on, Tifa." said Aeris as she left Rufus to stand by Tifa. She put her hands on Tifa's shoulders and led her from the room, leaving Rufus to his thoughts.  
  
He would've grinned at her misery if her words hadn't cut through him. He knew very well what loss was. He lost his mother to an abusive father, he lost whatever shred of respect he had for his own father. His mother was the only one who had kept him alive when he was younger, giving him the courage he needed, right before she was killed. He even lost his younger sister to his father. Being the smart one, she ran away from home at a young age, but she had stronger reasons to run. She had something her father had wanted.  
  
His ever so present headache reminded him of what he could lose very soon, Aeris. He had never seen her die in person, but he had seen it on Reeve's computer screen last time, and has been reliving it every night for the past week.  
  
How dare she assume he doesn't understand the pain of loss.   
* * * * *  
Aeris sat next to the crying brunette in the living room of the suite, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, honey, it's okay."  
  
Tifa wiped a tear away. "No it's not. Because of his stupid company I lost everything that had ever meant anything to me!" She looked at Aeris. "Why are you so trusting of him?"  
  
Aeris froze. "I don't really know, I just feel safe around him. You saw what he did last night. But I do know that you can't get anywhere if you keep dwelling on the past. Everything happens for a reason, whether we see the reason or not.  
  
"You're right, I'll never be able to love him, but maybe I can stop the hating. It's actually his father I hate more. I better go apologise." she said, getting up "I yelled at him and he's never done anything to me." Aeris sighed in relief.  
  
Rufus looked up as the door opened. His eyes turned ice cold when he saw Tifa. "You want something?" he muttered.  
  
Her hand still lay on the doornob, trembling. This obviously is going to be harder than she thought.  
* * * * *  
A few minutes later, in the halls of ShinRa Inc.....  
  
"Let me go, you wretched Turk rats!" screeched Scarlet as she was being led down the hallway, Rude having a firm grip on her arms.  
  
"Oh, we're 'rats' now, Rude. You hear that?" smirked Reno, then he looked over at the blonde. "If you care, we've been ordered to throw you out by Rufus himself. I'm sure you've received notice of your firing. We'll miss you very, very much."  
  
"Oh you're in for it now." scowled Scarlet. She tried to fight back to Rude, but couldn't even get him to loosed his grip. She screamed as they led our outside into the rain and she was dropped in the mud. Reno bent down and pulled her keycard from her pocket, shuddering. He then turned to the guards of the front entrance.  
  
"If she tries to break in, shoot her."  
  
The guards nodded and moved aside for the two Turks to enter. Reno smirked and looked at his partner. "One down, one more to go. Oh I love this job!"  
  
"We're not here to remove Reeve." said Rude as they entered the elevator.  
  
"No, but something like that! Rufus wants us to teach him a lesson. He shot an innocent and not to mention hot looking citizen."  
  
"She's also the last of the Ancients."  
  
"Exactly! I get first punch!" Rude rolled his eyes and the elevator door open. Reeve looked up from his computer as they entered the room.  
  
"Hey guys," he said nervously. "Heard Scarlet got fired."  
  
Reno nodded, then punched Reeve with all the energy he could muster, knocking the man clear out of his chair and across the room. Reno walked over and picked him up from the collar. "So you tried to take out an innocent woman just because Scarlet didn't like her, huh?" His fist raised high, poised to strike once more.  
  
Reeve held up his hands in protest. "But she told me that this woman is after President Rufus! I thought I was doing what was only right!"  
  
"What's only right," growled right "Is following your original orders! You could have KILLED her, and what a waste of beauty that would have been!"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry! It'll never happen again!"  
  
"I hope so, because our President is now laying in bed with a big bandaid on his shoulder. He nearly died last night because you took the wrong orders!" He punched Reeve again.  
  
"Hey hey," said Palmer as he walked in. "What's going on here?"  
  
Reno smirked. "Fe, fi, fo, fum, Reeve did something really dumb!"  
  
"Cute," said Palmer, whistling with his hands behind his back, taking on that annoying little kid look. "Heard you got rid of Scarlet."   
  
Rude nodded. How did everyone find out so soon?  
  
Palmer finally brought his hands into view, one of them holding a small gun. "You see, Scarlet and I had plans. And I can't let you interfere." He pulled the hammer part back and grinned. "LARD!"  
* * * * *  
His eyes looked into hers, looking straight into her, and she suddenly felt as if she didn't belong there. "I-I just wanted to say I was sorry."  
  
No reply. Just an icy cold glare.  
  
This was one person you obviously didn't want to get on the wrong side of. "I didn't mean to say those things, I know none of it was your fault. I just needed to get my anger out, and I shouldn't have said those things to you, and you've never insulted me."  
  
He still didn't speak, he just glared. Those eyes were beginning to frighten her.  
  
"You know, you can at least say something! Here I am apologising for acting like such an idiot and you won't even accpet my apology? And if it weren't for Aeris, I-"  
  
A flicker in his eyes, and his expression softened slightly. A grin came to her face. "I knew it........." She said slowly, more to herself than to him.  
  
"Knew what?" he finally asked, keeping his calm expression, but in her eyes, she could see fear.  
  
"I knew it! You DO love her!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
She came to the foot of the bed and leaned on the railing. "It all makes sense now. No wonder you've done so much for her. It's so painfully obvious!"  
  
He swallowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
An idea came to her. "Aeris." she said slowly, and he blushed.  
  
He actually blushed! Then he must have felt the heat on his cheeks for he covered his face with his hand, pretending to rub his temples. This isn't happening, he thought. Then he looked at her again. "So what if I did? What would you do, remembering that I still know who your heart yearns for."  
  
She looked down at her feet uncomfortably. His expression softened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be playing around with your feelings, you're Aeris' friend. Listen, you cannot tell Aeris anything. You're not even supposed to be here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You weren't supposed to join us. The plan was for you to stay with AVALANCHE."  
  
"Excuse me, what 'plan' are you talking about? If this is another one of your games, I swear I'll..."  
  
He shook his head. "I've worded it wrong." No he hadn't. The Lifestream had specifically demanded that Tifa should stay with Cloud, as he needed her to keep him grounded. He looked at her. "Cloud has been involved with the Jenova Project."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You're not supposed to know that yet. Because of what's been done with him, Sephiroth can control his thoughts with little trouble. Now I need you to listen very carefully. Cloud should be here by tomorrow, and you are to join him again. Now AVALANCHE will be following us to the Temple Of The Ancients. He will aquire a certain materia that's labeled as the Black Materia. Get Cloud to give it to you. If he doesn't, Sephiroth will be able to get if from him. Understood?"  
  
Tifa nodded slowly. "What does this do?"  
  
"You'll see that for yourself when you enter the Temple. But you MUST follow my orders, and do not let anyone else hear of them, understood?"  
  
She picked up a pillow, and fiddled with the tassel. All of this was so much for her. Then she looked at him "Do you accept my apology?"  
  
"Nahh." he said, and she threw the pillow at him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~~^@^~~  
  
  
Oooooo....the plot thickens. I have no idea how many more chapters this will take, but I'll get it done soon, I hope. I hate leaving a project unfinished. It seems that these series are converting a few people onto my side! There's not enough Rufus fans out there! *grins* Join the ShinRa side, resistence is futile! *lol*  
  
Oh, about the part of Rufus' sister, these series *kind of* follow another story I've posted on FF.net, called "The Key To Freedom." But there's nothing (else) in this story that refers to that, so you won't miss anything. I dunno. If you want to read it, click my name. The only one who's ever reviewed it is my cousin Princess Kari (hiya Kari!)  
  
  
That's all for today, and please review! I enjoy getting feedback!  
  
  
  
~Casey~ 


	6. chapter 6

SECOND CHANCES chapter 6  
  
~~^@^~~  
A shot was fired, and Reeve cringed at the sound of it. He lifted his arm off his face to see the result.  
  
Reno and Rude stood beside each other, peering at the fat body laying on the ground, a gun in Rude's left hand.  
  
"Well, that was easy." smirked Reno. "Who knew his last words would be 'Ahhhh! I forgot to load it!!!'"   
  
Rude shrugged and bent over the body and took the keycard that had fallen out of his pocket. "At this rate we'll have access to every room in the building." he said.  
  
Reno laughed, and grabbed the collar of Reeve's suit as the scrawny man tried to crawl out the room. "Wait, little buddy. We haven't forgotten about you just yet!"  
  
"Don't kill me!" Reeve protested weakly. Reno sighed. This was pitiful.  
  
"We're not here to kill you, just slap you around. now, are you going to listen to just Rufus' orders, or do you wanna end up like lardo over there?"  
  
Reeve shook his head. "I'll follow my orders, I swear! Honest, I didn't know what Scarlet was up to until it was too late."  
  
"Speaking of which," said Rude, walking over. "What were they planning?"  
  
Reeve sighed defeatedly. "They were going to kill...that brunette, whatever her name is. But make it look like an accident or someone else's fault. Then Scarlet has some spell to make Rufus fall in love with her and make her his bride."  
  
Reno started laughing. "And they thought that would work? Not even a love materia can make Rufus stop shuddering every time she touches him." He dropped Reeve on the hard floor. "I guess we're done here. Let's stop at the bar for a second before he head back to the helicopter."  
  
Reeve sat up, propping himself up by his elbows and rubbing his jaw as he watched the two Turks depart.  
* * * * *  
"Welcome to the Gold Saucer!" greeted the entrance guard. "Are you by any chance Cloud and his friends?"  
  
"Who told you we were coming?" asked the spiky haired blonde.  
  
The guard shrugged. "Your entrance fee has already been paid by an anonymous source. Please enjoy your stay at the Gold Saucer."  
  
"Who the heck'll do a thing like that?" wondered Barret.  
  
"Cloud!" cried a voice from inside. Cloud looked to see Tifa fly into his arms.  
  
"Tifa? You're alright? What are you doing here?"  
  
She backed out of the hug. "Uhh, President ShinRa took us here-"  
  
"Did he hurt you? Where's Aeris?" interruped Barret. "If he did I swear I'll-"  
  
"Barret, it's okay. Rufus took very good care of us. He even saved Aeris' life last night."  
  
"What!?" said Barret and Cloud in unison.  
  
Tifa nodded, her voice rich with concern. "He took a *bullet* for her. There's a lot I need to tell you about. It's about Sephiroth."  
  
"He took a bullet for some chick? Wow he must really have the hots for her!"  
  
Tifa raised an eyebrow. From behind Barret stepped out a young girl. "Who's that?"  
  
"I am Yuffie," the little girl announced. "Ninja master and the best fighter from Wutai, at your service. You're lucky these two begged me to join you. If it weren't for me they'd be monster supper by now."  
  
Tifa nodded, a skeptic look on her face. "I'm sure you have. Come on, I really need to talk to you guys."  
* * * * *  
Young ShinRa...  
  
Rufus' shot open at the sound of a voice. He looked around the room, and realised it was Lifestream as he was alone in the room. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You called?"  
  
I'm reminding you of the urgency of the situation. The Planet is dying as you're laying around in a bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take a bullet for Aeris," he said scarcastically. "it was an accident."  
  
Do not play games with the Lifestream, boy. You have much to learn.  
  
"Alright." he said, though he really didn't mean it. "Mind if I ask a few questions?"  
  
Ask what you desire to know, boy.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Tseng gets sliced up next..."  
  
It is fate that the one you speak of dies at the hands of Sephiroth. That is one thing you cannot change.  
  
"So you're explaining that I just let him die." He finally sat up in bed and reached for his top.  
  
It is time for his energy to return to the Planet. Is this your only question?  
  
"Alright, so if Spikes has to die, does Aeris? What is her fate?"  
  
Only time will tell. You are not permitted to learn of the future.  
  
"Pardon? You just told me Tseng dies. What's another secret?"  
  
You're time is up, lad. Until next time.  
  
Lifestream's presence faded, and Rufus found himself mumbling. Aeris opened the door and stepped into the room. "Is something wrong Rufus?" she asked. "I heard talking."  
  
"Just going over the plan by myself." he said, and pulled his jacket on.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Aeris. "Are you sure you're well enough?"  
  
"Yeah," he groaned and winced as he pulled the jacket over his shoulders. "Just...fine..."  
  
The look on her face told him she knew he was lying. "I don't think you should be out of bed so soon..."  
  
Tseng walked in the room. "Sir, AVALANCHE is in the building and they've already attained the key you spoke of."  
  
"Is Reeve on the right track this time?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Rude called and said that they got rid of Scarlet and beat up Reeve...." He trailed off.  
  
"What other trouble did they cause?"  
  
"Palmer had tried to stop them, and they fired back in self defense."  
  
"Wouldn't have stood a chance against Turks anyway." said Elana as she entered the room carrying a big teddy bear. Rufus laughed.  
  
"Did you two have fun playing the games?" Elana and Tseng nodded like little children. Rufus cleared his throat. "Ladies, may I speak to Tseng in private for a minute?" They nodded and left. Tseng looked at the President with curiousity. "So, it seems you've got it pretty bad for Elana..."  
  
"Sir, where are you headed with this?"  
  
"I just wanted you to let Elana know how you feel, before it's too late."  
  
"Before it's too late," said Tseng, not bothering to deny his feelings for the woman. "Is something going to happen?"  
  
"Nothing. But we're on a seriously dangerous mission. It's likely any of us could end up killed. Sephiroth has an unbelievably strong strength. Don't let anything go unresolved before tonight."  
  
Tseng nodded and akwardly left the room. Rufus grabbed his shotgun and walked out the room with it. "Alright, team. Prepare to move out."  
* * * * *  
"Hey Cait Sith!!!" called Cloud, but it was too late. The cat thing had already tossed the keystone to the helicopter, and a man with short black hair caught it.  
  
Tseng laughed at Cloud and Tifa, who were watching in shock as the helicopter flew off. He backed into the helicopter more and passed the keystone to Rufus. "How did we get an extra copter so soon?"  
  
Rufus shrugged. "I've got everything you could need for an emergency in every city of the Planet. Next stop, the Temple Of The Ancients."  
  
Later, at the Temple Of The Ancients  
  
"I'll go in first to make sure all is clear." said Tseng, Rufus opened his mouth to protest, but remembered what Lifestream had told him.  
  
"Thank you." he said "For always helping me." Tseng gave him a confused look but proceded past the rope bridge and into the Temple, but he didn't return. Instead he cried out in pain and was silenced quickly.  
  
"Tseng!" called Elana and followed, Aeris right behind. Rufus casually followed the two women. Inside, he could see Tseng laying on the floor in a pool of blood.  
  
"I am...still alive," he gasped. Elana knelt beside him and held him in her arms, crying.  
  
She looked up at Rufus. "Aren't you going to do something?"  
  
He tossed a healing materia to her. "It's too late, his injuries are too severe to repair, but you can try."  
  
Desperately, she cast spell after spell, but in time they all could see that Tseng wasn't going to heal. He weakly grabbbed Elana's hand and whispered, "I love you, Elana, I always will." She started to cry and he looked to Rufus and Aeris. "You two were great friends of mine. I was proud to serve you. Please tell Reno and Rude....that...."  
  
"What is it?" asked Aeris, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Tseng tried to speak, but his head fell back and his eyes closed. Elana's sobs broke the silence, and Aeris buried her head into Rufus shoulder. He nearly rolled his eyes. He was going to die eventually, what's the problem?  
  
"Rufus?"  
  
The President turned to see Tifa, Cloud, Cait Sith, Barret, and their newest member, Yuffie, standing in the doorway. He grinnned. "Ms. Lockheart, it's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
Cloud raised his sword slightly, but Tifa shook her head. He looked at the blonde. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Sephiroth has killed my bodyguard." said Rufus. "But we still need to get the black materia before he does."  
  
Tseng's body dissapeared into thin air, and Aeris put her arm around Elana's shoulder. "His energy has returned to the Planet."  
  
"I'm sick of yer bull. What does dat materia do?" commanded Barret, fists ready if needed.  
  
Rufus flicked a strand of hair from his eyes. "Sephiroth is planning on taking over the world by melding with it. To do that, he'd need to be where a large amount of energy would be. But how would he get that energy? Give the Planet a reason to create all that energy, of course. He plans on using that materia to summon a meteor to crash into our Planet."  
  
"Of course," said Cloud "The Planet would need all that energy to heal itself from Meteor."  
  
"Glad to see all that mako hasn't gone to your brain." smirked Rufus. "Only problem is, the only way to attain the materia, is to be crushed by the Temple."  
  
"Say what?" asked Barret.  
  
"Grab the materia, and the Temple will shrink, crushing you int itty-bitty little pieces. A creative use of the term 'security system', don't you think?"  
  
"But who would be the one to grab the materia?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Why, Cait Sith of course. He's a robot." Cait Sith nodded to Rufus' decision.  
  
"Now who's going into that deathtrap?" asked Barret.  
  
"Well I'm going!" said Cloud. "I'm going to stop Sephiroth once and for all!" Everyone agreed and then decided that Aeris, Barret, Cait Sith, and Elana would join him, while Rufus, Tifa and Yuffie would stay back and wait.  
  
Tifa waited until her friends were out of view before punching Rufus on his weak shoulder. He collasped to the ground and she stood over him. "What, may I ask, was that for?"  
  
"For everything you've ever done. You didn't seem to shocked about Tseng's untimely death, you always know what's going on, spill!"  
  
He rolled over to face her, holding his sore shulder. "Keep coming up with these attacks, and you won't find anyone to answer your questions." Suddenly he looked at her strangely, and she felt intimidated.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
He sat up, still looking at her. "I remember you. A few years ago, in that miserable little bar you worked in."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He chuckled. "You don't remember, do you? If I heard correctly, your butt was saved by a young girl named Mystria?"  
  
Tifa nearly gasped. "How do you know her?" He grinned and flicked a stray hair back.  
  
"My dear, I've known her much longer than you have, she's my kid sister. I haven't seen her since the day we ran away. In fact if it weren't for me she would've been killed by my father. And in turn if it weren't for her you would've died, isn't that correct?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? I'm trying to explain to you that I'm not my father. There's no need for Rufus beating, understood?"  
  
"I don't care. All ShinRa's are evil as far as I'm concerned-"  
  
"Mystria's a ShinRa member too."  
  
"Fine, all you males. That's not the point. The point is, what the heck are you doing? You know too much for one person."  
  
He sighed. It's probably time to finally tell someone. "It's because I've seen the future."  
  
She sat down a few feet in front of him, a skeptic look upon her face. "Sure you have."  
  
Yuffie decided to join them. "Are they gonna come out soon or what? This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"They'll be out soon enough, child." said Rufus, looking past the rope bridge and up the stairs at the entrance. "Patience is a valuable skill."  
  
"I know the importance of patience," muttered Yuffie.  
  
"Right," nodded Rufus, "What was your occupation again?"  
  
She flushed. "Materia hunter."  
  
He chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that, but it won't come true."  
  
Tifa spoke up. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." smirked Rufus. Just then he saw a black figure fly away from the temple. "Well, it appears that Sephiroth's leaving. It shouldn't be long until the others are out."  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Tifa. He shrugged.  
  
"Just a guess."  
  
He was right. In the next two minutes, Cloud and the others had escaped, while Cait Sith aquired the black materia and the Temple shrunk. Cloud, and Tifa went down into the large pit while everyone kept watch and the new Cait Sith showed up.  
  
Then Sephiroth appeared...  
  
A bit later....  
  
"Looks like we're a little late for the party." said Reno as he peered out the helicopter's window. Rude, with his trademark slience, nodded, and landed the machine. Reno popped out and looked down into the pit. What he saw made his stomach churn.  
  
Cloud had just given the Black Materia to the man in a black cape, obviously Sephiroth, and turned around, glaring at Tifa while Sephiroth flew off into the sky. Tifa screamed as Cloud uncontrollably started beating her. "It's Turk time." said Reno and he and Rude clammered down into the pit.  
  
Rude simply grabbed Cloud's collar and lifted him off the ground while Reno pulled Tifa from blondie's painful grasp. She started crying and turned around into Reno's arms while Cloud fainted. Reno smirked and looked at Rude. "What is it with these blonde dudes always passing out? They fond of it or something?"  
* * * * *  
He opened his eyes and found himself in a forest. The trees were tall and their leaves a beautiful green. The grass below him was a more brighter yet still brilliant green. In front of him lay a pathway where the ground seemed slightly faded.  
  
Suddenly Aeris walked out from a tree on the right. "Rufus, can you hear me?"  
  
Rufus found his own voice. "Yesh, I hear you. I'm sorry for not telling you anything like I promised I would."  
  
She walked out onto the path. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"...I can't help but worry, Aeris..."  
  
She went back behind the tree. "Oh..." She then jumped out from behind a tree on the left and back into the middle. "Then why don't you REALLY worry about it?" She ran a little closer. "And let me handle Sephiroth."  
  
"No, Aeris. I will not let you, I can't..."  
  
She dissapeared and walked out from a closer tree on the right. "And Rufus, you take care of yourself, and make sure Cloud doesn't have another breakdown, okay?" She vanished again and floated down fron the treetops.  
  
He walked up to her. "What is this place?"  
  
She looked up into the sky. "This forest leads to the City of the Ancients...and is called the Sleeping Forest." She returned her gaze ro Rufus. "It is only a matter of time before Sephiroth uses meteor. That's why I'm going to pretoect it. Only a survivor of the Cetra, like me, can do it." She started to walk away a bit, then turned back to him. "The secret is just up here." She shook her head. "At least it should be...I feel it. It feels like I'm being led by something." SHe waved. "Then, I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over." Then she turned away and began running.  
  
"No, Aeris, wait! It's too dangerous!" Rufus cried, but it was too late, and he couldn't bring his feet to move. He looked up to see her once more, but she was gone, and a new voice spoke.  
  
"Hmmm......She's thinking of interfering? She's going to be a dificult one."  
  
Sephiroth floated down from the treetops and knelt on the ground. "I must stop that girl soon."  
* * * * *  
A light flashed, and he opened his eyes.  
  
The forest was gone, replaced by some room and Tifa peering over at him. "Glad to see you're awake."  
  
He sat up and groaned. "Where are we?"  
  
She looked around the room as she spoke. "We're in Gongaga. You fell asleep on the way here, remember?" He nodded, and her expression grew serious. "Aeris' missing. She ran off this morning without our knowing."  
  
He rubbed his eyes. "She's gone."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He grabbed his trenchcoat and winced as he pulled it over his shoulder. "She's gone to stop Sephiroth."  
  
A lump was growing in his throat. Aeris was killed last time she did this, and it's going to happen all over again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~~^@^~~  
This is the second last chapter! I'm 93.5% (don't quote me on that) positive there's going to be one more chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this and if it'd only take about 45 seconds of your time, would you write a review, pretty please?  
  
And I'm sorry, but I made more references to my other fic, "The Key To Freedom." in here. And this fic kinda spoiled a lot the stuff in it, but you can read it or not if you want to. Just click my name at the top and the fic is on my author page.  
  
Thanx,  
  
~Casey~ 


	7. chapter 7 ~*~The Final Chapter~*~

***^@^***SECOND CHANCES chapter 7***^@^***  
  
The Final Chapter...  
  
  
  
*looks at the title* Oooo, how dramatic!!! Here's the 'long awaited' final chapter of my stories. I've known exactly how it would end before I finished the first chapter, sadly.  
  
I had recently been told in another review that I had been spelling Elena's name wrong!!! I've been spelling her name wrong in all of my other stories and never noticed!!! My apologies, and a ***LARGE*** thanx to Anya for pointing that out to me! And later on you'll hear of a 'secret path,' but there's not a cheat for the game that I'm aware of. I made that part up. =)  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of these charactors belong to me. They're locked up in Squaresoft HQ, but I slip in through the vents to play with them whenever I want.  
  
  
Ok, enough rambling, hope you enjoy Second Chances and I expect reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
***^@^***  
He cursed the rain. He cursed the stupid town they were in now. Heck, he cursed everything. Reno picked a small rock and threw it up into the air, not caring when he heard a cry of pain when i collided with some innocent. He cursed that person too.  
  
Rude didn't reply. He hadn't said much more than he usually does since they arrived at the Temple. It didn't take Reno long to ask where good 'ole Tseng had gone, but only to be greeted by uncomfortable silence.  
  
They were told that he had died in Elena's arms, telling Rufus to give them a message, which he never got to finish. Curse Sephiroth, and his stupid materia and his stupid sword and his stupid hair...  
  
He was mid-way through curse when Tifa sat beside him. They were sitting just outside whatever hole they found in Gongaga under a covering. "You ok?" she asked him.  
  
No answer.  
  
He was obviously not in the mood to talk. She turned her head to look at him. He looked even more torn apart than usual. His normally wrinkled shurt under his open vest was unbuttoned, revealing a few battle scars. His hair looked even more tangle than usual, and his eyes colder than Sephiroth's.  
  
Speaking of whom, they weren't even aware of Aeris' dissapearance until much later, and it had taken Barret a while to restrain Rufus, whom-  
  
Elena suddenly stepped out from the entrance, and the trio looked up at her, interrupted Tifa's train of though with two simple words, "Rufus' escaped."  
* * * * *  
Hurry, hurry, hurry.  
  
Rufus was running from the peaceful town of Gongaga. It had taken a while to slip out of the robes that Cloud had decided to tie him down with. Yeah they sure worked, failure, he thought angrily.  
  
He had tried to leave in order to get to Aeris in time, but no one would believe him. They started to slowly pack up, but all voted to rest and gain their strength back. When they realised he wasn't going to listen, they restrained him.  
  
His shoulder ached. It still hadn't healed completely and was making it more difficult to run. "Hang in there Aeris," he whispered to himself. "I'm coming."  
  
"Rufus!" called a voice from behind. He spotted abruptedly and spun around to see Tifa, running up to him. She wasn't at all surprised to catch up with him. Sure, he was strong, but the rich live easy, and you have to be in top condition to live in the slums.  
  
He stared at her for a minute, both of this oblivious to the rain. "Are you in this?"  
  
She nodded. "Aeris is my friend. Besides, I've got to make sure you don't pull anything on her or I'll kick your butt-"  
  
He waved to silence her and continued running, her right behind. "We've got to go to the Sleeping Forest." he called over his shoulder, and she nodded in aknowledgment.  
* * * * *  
They finally reached Bone Villiage after 'bribing' a boater to take them across. The poor guy didn't get his end of the bargain, though. Rufus had dropped a few hints that he'd give Tifa to give, but Tifa had a few other ideas and threw the boater into the sea.  
  
They stood side by soaked, soaking and exhasted from running, and stared in disbelief as Cloud and the others were already there.  
  
"But how...?" Rufus asked to himself.  
  
Why, fate of course. hummed the Lifestream to him. He mentally rolled his eyes and shrugged it off.  
  
"Have you found the harp yet, Cloud?" he asked. The younger man glared at him with dark eyes, obviously blaiming him for Aeris' dissapearance. Rufus had decided to take this as a 'no' and walked off to hire a few diggers of his own.  
  
"Hey, babe." smirked Reno as he tossed Tifa a wet coat. She caught it and nodded slightly in thanks. "Have fun in the rain?" She resisted the urge to kick him in the groin. This was his way of getting Tseng off his mind. She picked up a nearby shovel and began to help him dig.  
  
"How did you beat us here?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "We ran into some blonde dude with a plane of his own. With that and the copter we made it with no problem, cutie."  
  
She looked up into his eyes with a comment on the tip of her tongue, but when she saw the look on his face, but for some reason forgot to talk and nearly wanted to swoon...  
  
She shook her head and went back to digging.  
* * * * *  
"Are you alright, Elena?" asked Rufus as he entered the tent the Turks had put up. She shook her head and tried to hide her tears.  
  
"No, sir. I'm fine."  
  
"Don't lie to me, girl." he scolded mildly. "But don't worry. He's in a better place now. It's best to move on."  
  
The tears returned, and her glaze grew darker. "Don't YOU tell me about the pain of loss, mister! You've never known what it's like to lose someone dear to you!"  
  
Deja vu? he thought, but decided against hurting her. "You are a Turk. I believe Tseng gave you that lecture many times. 'Never let your opponent know your fear.' is what I believe is a perfect quote. You can't fight against Sephiroth if you're crying over something you cannot help."  
  
He left the tent feeling her glaring daggers at his back. "Have you found the harp, yet?" he asked a common digger. The young man looked up at him, covered in mud.  
  
"N-no sir, not yet, sir."  
  
Rufus clenched his fists. At this rate, they'll never get to her in time. Then an idea came to him. Never in any of his dreams had he used the harp. He had taken a secret path off to the side. He didn't require the harp, it was useless to him. Without a second thought he took off, his trenchcoat flying behind him in the rain.  
  
Catching sight of this, Tifa dropped the shovel and followed Rufus' trail, leaving Reno behind in slight confusion. The redhead shrugged and wandered off to find a beer.  
* * * * *  
Strange, it was not raining here in the Sleeping Forest...  
  
Rufus was forced to slow down to a walk as the trees' branches made it too difficult to run. Almost instantly he heard steps behind him and found Tifa standing behind him. "Well," he said with this trademark smirk. "Looks like you're a survivor!"  
  
"Well, I have to made sure you don't pull anything." she said with equal snobiness. He gave her a knowing look and returned to his walking.  
  
"What did you tell her?" he asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Areis, you told her everything, didn't you?"  
  
She looked down guiltly and nodded. "Yes, but I didn't think anything would happen. I didn't think she would run off."  
  
"Then you obviously don't know how to think, do you? Do you know that she is going to die again?" He kept his back to her, refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
"Again?" she asked softly. "You mean you've been through all this before? What happens?"  
  
"You don't want to know, but I refuse to let Sephiroth end her life again." Finally, he found a small pathway wide enough, and he took off without warning, Tifa close behind.  
  
He didn't even remember emerginf from the forest nor finding his way through the Forgotten City. When the alter came into view, he and Tifa could see Cloud stepping up the pillars.  
  
It was fate, of course, that allowed Cloud to beat him once more. As he ran up the pillars himself, Cloud raised his sword above his head and prepared to strike...  
  
He would've killed her if Rufus hadn't pushed him aside with one hand, and the younger blonde fell and hit his head against the stone wall, knocking him onconscious. Rufus payed no attention, and froze in awe at Aeris' beauty, wondering why he had never told her love loved her before.  
  
Then the feared shadow appeared from above, and time itself slowed. She looked up in mid prayer and smiled in greeting. A sword appeared in the corner of his eye, and Sephiroth grinned madly as the blade met flesh...  
* * * * *  
Aeris' eyes widened momentarily.  
  
She was sitting against the wall, safe from him. Rufus must have pushed her aside in time. The blonde's arms went limp and Sephiroth pulled his sword free. He had not gotten his target, but his hunger for blood had been fed.  
  
Aeris cried out and pulled Rufus into her arms. He reached his hand up and touched her cheek, and she held onto his hand, tears pouring down her face.  
* * * * *  
His stomach hurt. He looked up into Aeris' face, and flet relived. He had saved her. That was all that mattered. But why was he in pain?  
  
His other hand touched his stomach and came back covered in blood. HIS blood. Weakly, he returned his gaze to Aeris. "Oh, Rufus," she sobbed quietly. "You didn't have to.."  
  
He shook his head. He DID have to, this was why he was brought back. "I love you.." he managed to croak out. She mouthed the same words and kissed him, their first, last and only kiss.  
  
A wet substance dripped down his face. Tears. He had never cried as a child, and always wondered if that made him a beast. Now, he knew he wasn't. "Don't cry, my angel." he whispered into her ear, and then everything went black...  
* * * * *  
"He's right." said Sephiroth with such a deadly calm. "Do not cry, child. His energy will return to the planet and will be reborn to aid me in my merging with the planet-"  
  
but before he finished, Aeris angrily muttered an old ancient curse through her sobs and the clone behind her screamed in pain. Within seconds he dissapeared in thin air, but she didn't care. She pulled Rufus' body closer to hers and cried into his shirt.  
  
Cloud, who had awakened a few seconds after he had been knocked out, couldn't find the words o speak. Tifa found tears in her own eyes and turned to see Reno. He was holding his arms out in a hugging motion, and she accepted it, crying in his shoulders.  
  
Though he would've normally laughed at such weakness or have taken advantage of it, Reno felt....happy. His eyes wandered up to the alter, where a young brunette cried hopelessly and the ex-SOLDIER tried unsuccessfully to console her. "What now?" he asked quietly.  
  
Barret looked at the redheaded Turk, hate no longer in his eyes. "We go after that foo' Sephiroth," he said, packing a punch into his other fist.  
  
Rude nodded in agreement. "It is best that we put an end to this, before more undeserving people die. Sephiroth must be stopped."  
  
"Yeah!" cheered Yuffie. "Let's go get his butt!"  
  
They all nodded in agreement and Cloud carried Rufus' body down from the alter. He dropped him in the pond beside the shell house, Aeris right beside him. She kissed her finger and placed it on Rufus' cheek before Cloud released him. The former President of Midgar sunk slowly, a look of peace resting upon his face. Aeris watched until he was out of view, before slowly turning back and following Cloud out of the lake.  
  
Reno looked at the lake, finally understanding the sadness of death. He had killed many people as a Turk before, but never felt any guilt. He frowned as he realised that the good guy DID die. "It didn't have to end this way," he said silently, almost a whisper "But maybe it was for the best."  
* * * * *  
He opened his eyes slowly, to see the same greenish-black color surrounding him. He groaned as he realised he was back in the lifestream. Had he not succeeded?  
  
Congratulations, my boy. sang the lifestream in a pleasant voice he had not bothered to hear before.   
  
"Congratulations, nothing." Rufus groaned. "I'm still dead." He obvously had failed, as he was still in the same dreary hole he was in before this had all happened.  
  
But you took fate in the right direction and suceeded your father.  
  
"I lived longer the last time."  
  
A sigh. You do not understand, deary. You passed this time. You are permitted to enter the Promised Land. You certainly deserved it, after aiding with the destruction of Sephiroth.  
  
He didn't understand, nor care. All that was on his mind was the last thing he'd seen, Aeris Gainsborough's beautiful face. It wasn't the look of skeptic she'd given him when they'd first met, but of love and need. At least he died with honour, knowing that the one he loved had felt the same for him.  
  
The Lifestream giggled joyfully. The Planet's fate has finally been sealed. Welcome to the Promised Land. There you can wait for your love, when it is her time.  
  
He nodded as the darkness around him faded away, and two wonderous gates opened to him. And as he entered, he saw the familiar face of his beloved younger sister running up to greet him with a hug.  
  
Fianlly, after all these years of searching...  
  
He was home.  
  
~~~^~~^@^~~^~~~  
  
  
.·:*¨`*:·..·:*¨`*:·.  
:::_____THE______:::  
_*:_____END______:*_   
___·.____*_____.·___  
______*-:¦:-*_______  
  
  
  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who've been reading (and reviewing!) these stories. You all know who you are. Without your feedback I'd probably have never finished this. I'm really glad I have.  
  
  
  
-Casey  
  



	8. chapter 8 (bonus Valentines Day chapter)

--^-@ Second Chances, Valentines Day Chapter @-^--  
  
I know I had labeled chapter 7 as the final chapter, but for those who prefer happy endings, consider this a bonus chapter. I'm just a sap when it comes to romance, and I wanted to make a sweet ending. lol I refuse to let this story end!  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
The soft golden lights lights slowly danced around the room. The church, which had been built just like Aeris' church in Midgar, had been decorated with wonderous flowers across the walls. At the alter, stood Cloud, a beam across the face, the first time Aeris had seen him smile. She couldn't believe it when they announced their engagement and Tifa had demanded that Aeris be a bridesmaid.  
  
A murmuring rose from the crowds, as the door behind opened, and a brunette in a sparkling ivory dress drifted into the room. Tifa blushed at the attention when her gaze met Cloud's, and Aeris smiled at the love between them. She knew what Tifa was feeling, a warm happiness in knowing that the one you love feels the same about you. This thought lingered in her mind for a moment, but it faded as well as her smile. Rufus...  
  
How she missed him dearly, his hair, his clothing, his eyes, the way he looked over her without looking to obvious, just him. He had died for her, the man whom Midgar bragged of being the Planet's most uncaring soul. Even Sephiroth loved someone, Jenova. But Rufus had died for her, taking the blade that was meant for her.  
  
Suddenly a peaceful feeling swept over her, and everything faded softly...  
* * * * *  
She opened her eyes, and the area around her slipped into view. The place seemed very familiar, and she was filled with a peaceful feeling. This area was easily recognised as the Sleeping Forest.  
  
A figure materialized in front of her, and she found herself gazing into those wonderful blue eyes that she had missed so much. "Rufus?" She flew into his arms and he wrapped them around her. Tears began welling in her eyes.  
  
She was welcomed by his trademark smirk, and he reached out and held her cheek. Her hand found his. "But I thought,"  
  
"Shhh," he whispered, and looked around at the area. It was so beatiful. The last time Aeris had seen it was when Cloud and the others had led her away as she cried softly.  
  
"This isn't the Sleeping Forest, is it?" she asked, and he shook his head.  
  
"This is the Promised Land. It appears this way to me because this is how I like to think of it, it looks different for everyone. But that's not why I'm here."  
  
"I've missed you. I've never been able to thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I did it because I wanted to."  
  
"You're still dead, aren't you?"  
  
"Regretfully, yes. But the Lifestream has permitted me to speak with you once more. There's something that I wish to ask of you." His blue eyes sparkled with anxiety.  
  
She looked at him questionly. "What is it, Rufus?" He flicked his hair and lowered himself until he was on one knee. A surprised grin spread across her face. "Rufie?"  
  
"Ms. Gainsborough, will you grant me the greatest happiness in all of the world by becoming my wife?" His eyes, the cold stare no longer remaining. All she could see in them was a pleading young child.  
  
"I'd love to." she said through sudden tears, and flew into his arms once more. He pulled a ring out of his pocket, and slid it around her finger.   
  
She gazed at the ring. It was a wonderful golden woven with ivory, much like the colors of Holy. They looked from their hands, and embraced in a kiss.  
  
He pulled away softly, regret in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I cannot stay any longer, Aeris. I fear I must return to the other side and you to your world." He tore his eyes from hers and looked off at nothing in particullar.  
  
"I understand." Somehow those were the hardest words to speak.  
  
He held her hands and looked into her shining emerald eyes. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
He faded away reluctently, and the forest around her slowly followed suit. He was pulled away from her once more.  
* * * * *  
She opened her eyes, and Cloud and Tifa were still standing at the alter. She sighed. Just another daydream. But it felt so real, like all the other ones did. The preacher's voice snapped her back into reality.  
  
"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Sudden murmuring rang out as a figure in the back raised from his seat. "I object."  
  
All color drained from Tifa and Cloud's face at the sound of this.  
  
"Why?" demanded Barret with his booming voice.  
  
Reno's face finally came into focus. "I love you, Teef." That was all he could think of saying, and he nearly whacked himself. He had spent the last week rehearsing his speech. He knew instantly when he heard that she was engaged that he wanted her, just her. He had grown quite interested with her during their little journey together, and the Turks had aided in Sephiroth's downfall, but he kept telling himself it was nothing special.  
  
Elena and Rude looked at each other with surprise. They had been invited to the wedding, but weren't even planning on going until Reno, with white knuckles gripping his nightstick, ordered that they go.  
  
Tifa exchanged a look with Cloud, her just a surprised as he was. What was she supposed to do now? "I-I'm sorry, Reno." she said, and Cloud's hand tightened slowly on hers. "I love Cloud."  
  
That hurt. Reno's face lost color as the color in Cloud's returned victoriously. He slowly sank into his seat and was rewarded with Elena slapping him in the back of the head. He glared at her, but his eyes went straight to the floor as he concentrated on fighting back that annoying catch in his throat.  
  
The wedding resumed happily, all execpt for Reno of course, and cheering exploded when Cloud and Tifa both said 'I do.' and kissed.  
* * * * *  
Next came the reception, and everyone went. Even Reno, but only because he felt relieved by the fact that everyone assumed he only did it for the attention. Everyone was fooled, except for Tifa of course. She knew he meant what she said, and was doing her best to avoid eye contact.  
  
Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, Barret, Yuffie and Cid all sat at the head table with everyone sitting in their regular clichés, and the Turks took a table in a quiet corner by the stage. Elena glared at him as she dug into her cake. "I can't believe you did that, Reno! Sure, you embarrassed AVALANCHE but you made the Turks look bad!"  
  
"You do know that we're not exactly Turks anymore, Elena." said Reno. "Now that ShinRa was destroyed." This surprised the blonde mildly, as he usually shot her back with an equally cruel comment, but she didn't realise that event ripped his heart apart. He shot Cloud an envious glare, and wondered if anyone would really miss 'ole Spike if he went missing 'suspiciously.' A wonderful plan for Cloud's demise began forming in his eyes, but he became distracted when the music began softly playing, and several couples took the dance floor.  
  
Cloud stood up and offered his hand to Tifa, who blushed, accepted it, and they drifted onto the the dance floor. Reno, recognising an opportunity to live up to his reputation, left his seat, his eyes on his target. Elena and Rude exchanged looks, as his actions have been wild lately, but didn't pay much attention as the redhead was usually strange.  
  
Aeris, whose envious eyes watched the love between Cloud and Tifa, when a soft yet frightening voice filled her ear. "Aeris Gainsborough, I have come for your soul." She jumped and turned her head to see Reno smirking at her. He stood up and held his hand out. "Do you care to dance with such a handsome charming hearthrob?"  
  
"Sure, where is he?" smiled Aeris as she stood up to join him. As she had suspected, he was subtly led her to the center of the dance floor, coincidently near Tifa and Cloud.  
  
"So how are ya doing, babe?" he asked.  
  
"Well well, the great Reno asking about the welfare of another person, I'm shocked!" she teased, but they both knew he was serious in his Reno-like-way. That one period in their lives had brought a lot of them together, and he had been assigned to guarding her.  
  
"Well, I'm always curious when it comes to women, my dear." he grinned. "That and it's also a part of the Turk image." She smiled as they slowly danced towards the middle. Strange, she thought. She had danced with Rufus, a man whom she thought was out to hurt her, and now she's dancing with another man just as sadistic. In some way she had completed a circle.  
  
But this one had different goals, and she looked at his envious eyes gazing upon Tifa and Cloud. "Hey guys!" she chirped as they finally reached them. "Shall we trade partners?"  
  
She and Tifa laughed as they started dancing together, while Cloud and Reno exchanged glares of daggers, but Aeris took Cloud and Tifa took Reno before a fight could break out.  
  
"Oh, Cloud!" sighed Aeris when they reached a distance. "I'm so happy for you and Tifa."  
  
He smiled in thanks, his mind briefly off Reno. "You know, I never got to apologise for the way I treated Rufus, I never did trust the man."  
  
The smile faded from her lips. "It's alright, you didn't know him enough."  
  
Reno hesitated as he looked into Tifa's scarlet eyes. "Tifa,"  
  
"I'm sorry, Reno, but I love Cloud. I married the man." she cut him off and he looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Alright, I can deal. Just tell me one thing, please." He licked his lips hesitantly, "How do you feel about me?"  
  
"Oh come on," laughed Aeris. "You didn't honestly think of me as the 'slum drunk,' did you?"  
  
"Weeell," said Cloud, a michevious smirk on his face. "You did look slightly suspicous taking the innocent role in a hard-core city..." He trailed off and she gave him a small playful slap on the arm.  
  
"I have feelings for you," said Tifa slowly, "But I love Cloud more. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me too." he said and left the floor, leaving her behind. With a slight gesture Rude and Elena got up and followed him out the door. Tifa just stood watching, and not knowing how to feel. Today was the happiest day of her life, but she felt like she had lost someone dear to her.  
  
"Hey," said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and welcomed Cloud's arms. Aeris backed off slowly, smiling as she watched them dance. She sat down at a table nearby which held Yuffie, Nanaki (though the beast had some difficulty sitting in his chair), Elmyra, Barret and Marlene.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Elmyra with her motherly worrying. Tifa had slowly explained everything to Aeris' adopted mother.  
  
"I'm fine." Aeris replied sadly, when Marlene spoke up suddenly from her father's lap.  
  
"Aunty Aeris, what's that on your finger?" she asked, and Barret quietly explained to her what a ring was.  
  
It was normally a natural thing, but Aeris, not recalling anything about putting a ring on that morning, raised her hand into the light. Something sparkled, reflecting light onto her face.  
  
Upon her ring finger, was a small golden ring with curious ivory woven into the ring with the gold, and the small beautiful carving sparkled with every slight movement. She smiled warmly, her emerald eyes twinkling. It wasn't just a daydream after all.....  
  
  
  
--^-@ The End @-^--  
  
  
  
  
A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! May all of you have a wonderfully romantic day! (If not, maybe you at least 'accidently' bumped into your crushes...like me.....lol!) 


End file.
